Ultima Esperanza
by Evastefana Cullen
Summary: Bella, prodigiosa estudiante de medicina se une al dr. Cullen y su fugitivo grupo de investigación en medio de una crisis que amenaza a la humanidad. Buscando una cura descubre el amor, ¿será tarde?
1. Invitacion

ULTIMA ESPERANZA

Ayer vino esto a mi cabeza y salio el primer capitulo. Espero que les guste. Hay humanos, vampiros y licantropos. Espero pronto actualizar Lugares en el tiempo.

Capitulo 1. La invitacion

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Isabella Marie Swan

Muchos decían mi nombre con envidia.

¿Cuántos no habrían envidiado las oportunidades que había tenido?

A pesar de haber quedado huérfana de ambos padres a los 11 años, la educación nunca había sido un problema para mi. Billy Black, el mejor amigo de mi padre me había adoptado. Fui muy bien recibida por todos ellos, aunque Rachel y Rebeca dejaron la casa unos años después cuando se casaron, eran 5 y 7 años mayores que yo. Jacob, Billy y yo éramos felices en aquella casita roja cercana a la playa. Siempre había sido muy adelantada en la escuela y cuando Billy me adoptó fui aún más aplicada porque era la forma que tenía de contribuir y agradecer sus esfuerzos. Me entregué por completo a mis estudios sin que por ello sufriera la parte afectiva de mi vida ni me faltaban los momentos de diversión. Jacob y yo habíamos sido maestros mutuos y nos llegamos a querer como verdaderos hermanos.

Mi adelanto escolar había sido tan bueno que algunos incluso me calificaban de superdotada y a mis 18 años me hallaba a mitad de la carrera de medicina. Algunos me llamaban la promesa y joya de mi familia y no me gustaba. Nunca sentí que aquellos logros me hicieran mejor que alguno de ellos. En cuanto a llamarme superdotada... bueno, deberían ver a mi hermano. No te sientes especial cuando junto a tu hermano eres lenta, torpe, débil y diminuta. Cuando tenía 17 años sucedieron cosas extrañar en la tribu, me di cuenta aún estando lejos. Cuando fui de visita me hicieron participe de aquel secreto porque sería inútil ocultarlo debido a nuestra cercanía y porque me consideraban una de ellos; todos me tenían por una persona confiable y madura. Eso no cambió nada la forma en que los veía y si lo hizo fue para mejor. Sam me sorprendió, mucho temple y madurez.

Volví a la facultad y a distancia disfruté de aquello un tiempo. Hasta pocos meses después de que empezara todo.

Se habían publicado informes no oficiales sobre una catástrofe de la que nadie sabía nada a ciencia cierta. Los gobiernos desmintieron todo y al no hallarse pruebas el asunto quedó en el olvido. Meses después empezaron a haber focos de enfermedades muy peculiares. No eran enfermedades serias ni se expandían, eran comunes, pero no se aliviaban con medicamentos. Cuando se dieron cuenta del verdadero problema se temía que fuera muy tarde. Algo, no sabían que, ni cómo, inhabilitaba los medicamentos de todo tipo. El tema de aquel desastre resurgió junto con teorías de conspiraciones, pero al crecer el problema la gente dejó de interesarse en el origen y los culpables. A la gente ya no le interesaban las teorías ni los términos científicos que no encajaban ni explicaban nada, solo dejaban claro que no se sabía nada. La urgencia por encontrar una solución era demasiada.

Era imposible concebir aquello que lo había provocado. Encontrar una sola cosa que ´matara´ tantos medicamentos sería tan complicado como encontrar una sola cosa que curara tantas enfermedades. No había lógica. Aquello hacía la causa, fuera la que fuera, inmune a los intentos de detenerla. No se sabía como se esparcía, si por aire, agua, personas, animales; y se había esparcido por todo el planeta. Antes de declararlo oficialmente se aseguraron todos los medicamentos funcionales que quedaban, aquellos que de alguna manera no habían sido ´infectados´. Se protegieron los laboratorios farmacéuticos cambiándolos de lugar, escondiéndolos. Se tuvo que reestructurar la atención médica en todo el mundo. Era demasiado como para que la gente no se diera cuenta. La histeria colectiva se había empezado a sentir desde antes de que se diera la noticia. Los laboratorios trabajaban en instalaciones completamente herméticas para tratar de preparar nuevos lotes de medicamentos, pero fue muy difícil hallar la forma de lograrlo y aún así no se tenía lo suficiente. Por cada lote exitoso había 50 lotes inservibles. Se volvió difícil, increíblemente caro y todo parecía no tener esperanza. Eran contadas aquellas fórmulas que lograban mantenerse intactas, la mayoría tratamientos paliativos, pero incluso esos escaseaban.

Las medidas de higiene y prevención se implantaron al máximo. Además de eso vino el caos político. Los humanos seguían siendo humanos. Los países se distrajeron de la carrera armamentista para centrarse en la carrera médica. Esa era la forma de competir entre ellos. El país que encontrara la solución a aquello tendría un poder inimaginable. Las empresas farmacéuticas luchaban entre ellas por ser las primeras. Había compasivos y ambiciosos trabajando juntos. Se vendían los pocos medicamentos disponibles a precios que sólo los más adinerados podían aspirar a pagar. Era algo inevitable para los que no tenían otra opción para poder seguir financiando la producción y las investigaciones. El general de la población, si llegaban a enfermar solo podía esperar a que su sistema inmune fuera lo suficientemente fuerte. Cuando eso no sucedía la persona empeoraba hasta la muerte.

Esto hizo que la tribu y mi familia tuviera que huir. Su condición como licántropos los mantenía fuertes y sanos convirtiéndolos en blanco de sospechas y no podían dejar que los examinaran. Quisieron que me les uniera. Corría menos peligro de contagiarme viviendo con ellos que con los humanos. Pensé en hacerlo porque mis conocimientos ayudarían a mantener bien a la tribu, pero se me presentó otra opción.

La noche del martes 18 de febrero sonó el timbre del departamento que compartía con otras dos chicas. No esperaba a nadie y pensé que sería visita para Melanie o Caroline. 9:47 p.m. vi en el reloj del pasillo y abrí la puerta. Quedé paralizada por la sorpresa. Mis compañera se hubieran quedado igual si hubieran conocido el nombre de aquella persona... bueno, también si no lo hubieran conocido, verlo habría bastado. Pero mi sorpresa se producía por razones muy diferentes.

El Dr. Carlisle Cullen era admirado por la comunidad médica a pesar de su incomprensible preferencia por los poblados aislados y recluidos. Había quienes justificaban su comportamiento con la palabra arrogancia, pero yo sabía que no había nada de esa palabra en él. Lo que sorprendía a la mayoría de los doctores era el aspecto increíblemente joven que tenía y a las doctoras y enfermeras su belleza, además . Nadie podía creer que alguien que tuviera la edad que él aparentaba tuviera tal reconocimiento como médico, a menos que fuera un prodigio realmente excepcional. Pero yo estaba al tanto de todo. Lo había conocido un año antes, antes de todo, cuando fui de visita a Forks. Ellos acaban de llegar y Billy y Jacob me contaron todo. Había escuchado las leyendas. No dudaba que aquello fuera cierto de alguna forma, si al fin y al cabo Jacob era un licántropo. No había forma de que yo no lo reconociera pero él a mi solo me había visto una vez y yo no tenía un aspecto tan peculiar como el que él y seguramente también toda su familia, tenían.

Por eso me sorprendió cuando abrí la puerta y lo vi.

-Buenas noches señorita Swan. Soy Carlisle Cullen- saludó.

-Buenas noches doctor- respondí.

-Llámame Carlisle, por favor.

-Bien Carlisle- tuve que hacer una pausa-. Me busca a mí, supongo.

-Así es...

-Bella- interrumpí-, si yo puedo llamarlo Carlisle- no me atrevía a hablarle de tú.

-No tienes porque asustarte. Venía a hacerte una petición.

Carlisle Cullen, doctor y vampiro, ¿venía a hacerme una petición a mí, Bella Swan, estudiante y humana?

-Podemos hablar donde te sientas segura - me sugirió-. No me fue posible venir de día.

-Cerca hay un café. Creo que preferirá que lo que tiene que decirme quede entre nosotros- le dije sin tono de afectación en la voz.

-Así, es. Te sigo.

-Voy por mi bolsa- le dije.

Podía arrepentirme. Tomé mi bolsa y antes de bajar me senté en la cama, abrí el celular y busqué el teléfono de Jake. Sin duda él no me permitiría aquello. Yo había oído de los fríos y al único que había visto era al doctor Cullen que no encajaba nada con la descripción despreciable que tenían los quileutes. No me inspiraba repulsión ni el miedo que debería, aunque conocer las leyendas y lo real que eran me provocaba una sensación de alerta. Lo que me dio más seguridad fue que si el doctor Cullen tuviera antojo no vendría hasta un lugar soleado a buscar una humana que era miembro honorario del clan enemigo formado por licántropos con el que tenía un tratado. Cerré el celular y bajé.

-Bella, seré directo para que te tranquilices en cuanto al propósito de mi visita- me dijo el dr. Cullen una vez sentados en el café. Ambos cafés se enfriaban frente a nosotros porque ninguno tomaba de ellos, pero teníamos que justificar la ocupación de aquella mesa-. Se de tus logros académicos y he leído tus trabajos. Eso es lo que me ha traído hasta aquí. Sé además, pregunté en Forks, que eres muy centrada, madura y te interesas por lo demás. Tampoco tengo duda de tu capacidad para ser discreta, perteneciendo a tu familia.

No me esperaba aquello, en realidad, no había estado segura sobre que esperar. Debió verlo en mi rostro.

-Estoy encabezando una investigación, Bella. Sobre todo "esto", ¿me explico?

Yo asentí en respuesta.

-No tengo muchas manos confiables, y creo que tu podrías ser de gran ayuda. Tendrás un sueldo, por supuesto y tienes la garantía de que tendrás nuestro apoyo por si alguien de tu familia o de la tribu necesita ayuda.

-¿Necesita mis servicios para una investigación médica? - pregunté con incredulidad.

-Es normal que te sorprenda, más siendo _yo_ quien te lo pida a _ti_. No sé que sepas o creas de nosotros Bella, pero también tenemos nuestras limitaciones. No puedo estar en cualquier hospital o laboratorio, como la mayoría cree, ni caminar libremente por las calles, como todo el mundo. Tengo que trabajar solo y nadie quiere apoyar a un doctor, por bueno que sea, en una investigación tan costosa dejando todo en mis manos - sus ojos decían que hablaba la verdad y sus argumentos eran lógicos-. Solo tengo cinco pares de manos además de las mías, pero ninguna de las personas implicadas tienen la libertad de movimientos que tu tendrías y no tendríamos que preocuparnos de que descubras lo que somos.

Al final su voz tenía algo de suplica, sin duda no era como en las leyendas. Yo no contesté nada, sino que clavé la vista en la mesa.

-Tengo que pensarlo. Todo es tan... extraño y repentino. No estoy diciendo que no, pero tengo que pensarlo.

Era muy convincente lo de tener su apoyo para mi familia y mi tribu si la necesitábamos. A ninguno le agradaría verlo cerca, pero dadas las circunstancias lo aceptarían dado el caso. No todos los de la tribu eran licántropos y su ayuda podía significar mucho. El doctor continuó.

-Sé que no confías en nosotros, en mí. No tengo inconveniente en que tomes tus medidas de precaución. Háblalo con tu familia, puede acompañarte alguien de la tribu- dijo, era claro que no se refería a alguna amiga -. En serio necesitamos tu ayuda.

No podía responder ahora, pero las cosas me decían que si en ese instante respondiera lo que me naciera no me equivocaría. La situación era desesperada, al menos para los humanos. Dudaba que alguien que se dedicara a la medicina de la forma tan desinteresada como la gente solía decirlo sobre el Dr. Cullen, teniendo la oportunidad, en tiempo y habilidad, para lograr el éxito en casi cualquier otra área, fuera tan insensible. Aún más si esa persona no pertenecía a aquella raza humana amenazada de muerte, de la que la mayoría de ellos se alimentaban. A lo mucho le podría preocupar quedarse sin suficientes provisiones.

En cuanto a mi seguridad, bueno. Era claro que no pensaba llevarme con desconocimiento de quienes eran sus enemigos naturales.

-Te he dicho todas las cosas de golpe, apenas y sabes mi nombre, pero no había forma ni tiempo para las cortesías de costumbre.

-Eso es cierto. Aún no puedo creer que hace unos minutos estaba en mi apartamento pensando en... - me detuve de súbito, porque estaba pensando en volver con mi familia-. Lo pensaré. ¿Cuándo necesita mi respuesta?

-Lo más pronto posible- contestó.

-¿Así son las emergencias? ¿Sin tiempo para pensar?

-Estamos en una emergencia. Por ahora es mejor que termines tu café y regreses a tu departamento. Necesitas descansar para tener la mente despejada.

Terminé mi café y me acompañó de regreso. Me dejó su teléfono por si quería más información. Esa misma noche le hablé a Billy. Jake me llamó el siguiente en día, en cuanto lo supo. Estaba furioso. Dije que lo pensaría toda la semana. Todos lo pensamos esa semana y concluimos en lo mismo.

La semana siguiente semana era una desertora de la carrera de medicina, de regreso a su lluvioso pueblo natal, donde me esperaban seis vampiros supuestos enemigos de mi familia.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Por favor, reviews. Se los agradecere


	2. ¿En dónde me he metido?

ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA

Capítulo 2. ¿En dónde me he metido?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Voy por mi bolso.

- No lo necesitarás – dijo el dr. Cullen-. No iremos lejos.

- Está bien – contesté acercándome de nuevo a él y a su esposa Esme que me habían acompañado mientras estrenaba su impecable cocina.

La verdad es que hacían muy buena pareja. No sabía cual de los dos encajaba menos con las leyendas de mi tribu. Esme era una mujer, bueno, una vampira que casi derramaba dulzura en sentido literal. Entendí como es que pasaban desapercibidos a pesar de su aspecto; nadie sospecharía que aquella bella y tierna criatura pudiera hacerle daño a alguien, menos disfrutar succionando su sangre.

Después de acomodar mis cosas en mi nuevo cuarto, todo decorado en colores claros, me habían invitado a bajar a comer. Ambos se sirvieron vasos con refresco solo para que yo no fuera la única con algo enfrente, porque no tomaron ni una gota. Después el dr. Cullen, es decir, Carlisle me dijo que me llevaría a conocer las instalaciones donde trabajaría, que no estaban en el hospital, por supuesto, se suponía que nadie estaba al tanto de la investigación que él dirigía. Pero me había dicho que su laboratorio estaba ahí mismo en Forks, debería estar oculto en algún edificio local; sin embargo él no mencionó nada en todo el camino y yo decidí no preguntar a pesar de mi curiosidad. De todos modos iba a ver el laboratorio ese día.

- Es por aquí – dijo Carlisle, señalando la puerta de cristal cubierta por una cortina que abarcaba todo un lado de la sala y que iba hacia el patio trasero de la casa, debía ser otra alternativa para guardar los carros. No había carro, ¿a dónde íbamos?

Cuando atravesé la puerta apenas di unos pasos antes de dejar de seguir a mi guía. El espacio era enorme, estaba cerrado, todo el piso estaba formado de piedras pequeñas y lisas que hacían un ligero crujido apagado cuando se pisaban; del techo colgaban diferentes tipos de orquídeas en macetas que quedaban ocultas bajo las hojas, teniendo todas la particularidad de que dominaba el color blanco en sus flores. Algunas de ellas colgaban hasta tocar el piso y los muros estaban cubiertos por enredaderas.

- No era lo que esperabas, ¿verdad? – preguntó Esme.

- No sra. C... Esme. – Me habían pedido que llamara a todos por su nombre de pila.

- Tampoco esperabas la casa – afirmó.

- No, tampoco – contesté volteando a verla. Lo que no me esperaba era verla a _ella_, excesivamente poco parecida a un monstruo.

- Antes todo esto estaba complemente abierto, pero la privacidad se volvió _más_ necesaria - dijo el dr. Cullen.

- ¿A dónde vamos? Pensé que íbamos a ...

- Al lugar donde vamos a trabajar, sí – declaró.

- Ah, entiendo. – Claro, debía tener suficiente dinero para tener su laboratorio privado.

- No debes temer Bella, no dejaremos que te pase nada – intentó tranquilizarme Esme, pero era innecesario - . La decoración es para evitar sospechas si alguien llegara a venir.

- Ahora conocerás al resto de la familia, todos me están ayudando – continuó el dr. Cullen mientras atravesábamos aquel armonioso campo de orquídeas.

- Llegamos al final, metió la mano entre unas enredaderas y después la sacó para moverlas como si fueran una cortina.

- Adelante- me animó-. Nos están esperando. Se van a alegrar de conocerte.

De pronto se prendieron las luces y vi por donde tenía que entrar. Detrás de las enredaderas estaba la puerta de un pasillo que se inclinaba terminando unos tres metros abajo.

- Gracias Alice, lo había olvidado – dijo Carlisle y luego a mí-. Disculpa Bella, es la primera vez que ... alguien viene, lo olvidé.

Llegamos a otra puerta y Carlisle me extendió una llave.

- Gracias – en realidad era un juego completa de llaves.

- Son las llaves de la casa y del laboratorio, esta – dijo señalando una - es la de esta puerta. Aquello era una muestra su respeto y confianza hacia mí, simplemente querían que me sintiera cómoda, porque en aquella casa sería absurdo que procurar mi seguridad y privacidad con una cerradura.

Abrí la puerta y vi frente a mi a cuatro personas esperándonos, dos a cada lado, con uniforme azul claro. Solo una de ellas se movió.

- Hola, Bella. Que bueno que llegaste, ya quería verte, nunca he tenido mucha paciencia aunque si muchas oportunidades de practicarla – dijo de corrido una chica, evidentemente vampiro, para me abrazó y cuando me soltó prosiguió-. Estos son mis hermanos Emmet y Rosalie y mi esposo Jasper. A él deberás disculparlo un poco, es algo tímido con los desconocidos.

El que se llamaba Jasper se nos quedó viendo, como si Alice me estuviera contando algún secreto vergonzoso de él.

- Bienvenida, Bella. Nos da gusto conocerte – dijo Jasper mirando a Alice en la segunda parte de su saludo.

- Hola, Bella. Eres bienvenida – saludó Emmet, el más grande que por su risa y su increíble físico no parecía médico en absoluto, nadie podría aspirar a ser médico y desarrollar ese físico teniendo solo 24 horas al día -. Nos divertiremos- terminó con una sonrisa pícara.

- Bienvenida.- saludó secamente Rosalie, una rubia increíblemente despampanante. Ojalá no me tocara trabajar con ella. Por Carlisle sabía que ella era la esposa de Emmet. Quizás lo único peor que trabajar con ella sería trabajar con él... por ella.

- Gracias a todos. Agradezco que me permitan esta oportunidad – dije como si me dirigiera a cualquier otro equipo médico.

- Ahora tienes que conocer el lugar – dijo Alice tomándome de la mano – y claro, te mostraré tu guardarropa de trabajo.

¿Guardarropa de trabajo?

- ¿Sabes, Bella? Mantener a Alice ocupada ya sería bastante ayuda, pero estoy seguro que preferirías trabajar sin descanso- dijo Emmet mientras era arrastrada por su hermana.

- ¡Emmet! – escuché a Esme detrás de nosotras.

En esa primera habitación había una mesa al centro con 7 sillas alrededor, al lado derecho una pantalla enorme y cuatro puertas. Alice me llevó a una de las puertas de al lado a una habitación más pequeña, me dio un traje igual al del resto y luego me mostró el lugar. Fue un recorrido rápido, para que me pudiera ubicar. Salimos de esa pequeña habitación a un espacio circular al que desembocaban varios pasillos, al final de los cuales estaban las diferentes secciones. Hacia la derecha estaba el área de Bacteriología, le seguían el resto: Análisis Viral, Estudio Ambiental, Estadísticas, Grupos de prueba. Los nombres de cada uno estaban escritos sobre láminas de metal, pero por la letra parecían escritos a mano, en este caso era posible.

- Los nombres se los acabamos de poner, para nosotros no había sido necesarios, todos cooperamos para construir el lugar – me explicaba Alice ya devuelta – no nos confundíamos, también se modificó la ventilación, antes solo estaba la que era necesaria para el trabajo en sí. Lo empezamos a hacer cuando supimos que venías y...

- ¿Hace dos días?

- Ah, bueno, un poco antes. Yo esperaba que dijeras que sí. Teníamos que tomar en cuenta que eres distinta de nosotros, ya sabes....

- Entiendo, pero ¿ustedes construyeron todo esto? – pregunté con la voz incrédula todavía.

- Sí. Es bueno ser como nosotros cuando tienes que hacer algo como esto sin que la gente se de cuenta. Jasper y yo nos encargamos de conseguir los materiales, entre Rosalie y Carlisle diseñaron el lugar, Esme del decorado exterior, el interés en tener flores exóticas que no se dan aquí para justificar un jardín que cubra la entrada y Emmet... bueno, no es difícil imaginar la parte que hizo él, pero todos ayudamos con eso.

- ¿Todos ustedes saben de medicina?

- Ahora sí. Sabíamos que teníamos que hacer algo y para ayudar a Carlisle necesitábamos saber. Todos nos pusimos a estudiar. Para nosotros es más fácil que para un estudiante promedio. Los primeros meses trabajábamos de día y estudiábamos de noche. Carlisle nos daba seguimiento.

- ¿Trabajar de día y estudiar de noche? Entonces, ¿ustedes no...

- No – contestó Alice-. No dormimos. Eso es un punto a nuestro favor. Si no podemos tener muchas machos, al menos tenemos manos que no necesitan descanso.

- Me voy a sentir un estorbo aquí- comenté.

- Claro que no – me corrigió -. Tienes cosas que no tenemos, tienes más experiencia y experiencia real. Nosotros sabemos lo de los libros. Además tu vas a poder tener acceso a cosas que nosotros no, pero eso te lo va a comentar Carlisle.

- Sí, me había dicho que era una de las cosas por las que me quería con él.

- Y lo vas a saber ahora, ya nos esperan - dijo Alice.

- No dije nada y seguimos caminando hacia nuestro punto de partida. Antes de llegar Alice se volteó y me miró enojada.

- Ni lo pienses Isabella. Necesitas estar descansada, comer bien y cuidarte. Te necesitamos sana. ¿Entendido?- dijo y se volteó de nuevo para seguir nuestro camino sin darme tiempo para contestar.

Había estado pensando en como compensar de alguna manera mi diferencia de capacidades, pero ¿cómo pudo ella saberlo? ¿Leía la mente? Tenía razón en lo de que nos estaban esperando. Estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa.

- Bella, por favor – dijo Carlile señalándome un lugar entre Alice y él, a su izquierda, Esme estaba del otro lado, luego Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper junto a Alice.

Ahora el rostro de todos era diferente. Incluso Emmet se veía serio.

- Queremos discutir nuestras actividades. Tenemos que explicarte lo que hemos estado haciendo – comenzó Carlisle – y para eso sería mejor que primero te cediera la palabra. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de la situación y qué posibilidades hay de lo que puede ser o no ser esta epidemia?

- Bien - empecé dirigiéndome a todos - . Lo que se ha informado es que la epidemia anula el funcionamiento de los medicamentos y se tiene la sospecha que se dispersa a través de los humanos. Apenas hace unas semanas se publicó información sobre eso, porque se dieron cuenta que ciertas personas que habían estado en un brote se movieron hacia otro lugar antes de que se descubriera y ahí hubo más. Eso es probablemente lo único que se ha publicado y que tiene respaldo. De lo demás ... no aseguraría nada – dije y miré a Carlisle a los ojos para ver de que manera evaluaba lo que yo decía -. Quiero decir que primero se centraron en las enfermedades, tardaron en darse cuenta o en aceptar que las enfermedades no habían cambiado, sino que tenía que ver con los medicamentos, pero...

- No es algo que te convenza – terminó Carlisle por mí.

- No me suena lógico y hay otros que piensan lo mismo, lo sé. Creo que dentro de poco cambiarán de nuevo el enfoque de las investigaciones.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Rosalie con acento desafiante – Se logran producir lotes de medicamentos que son funcionales hasta que se contaminan. Si esto no tiene que ver con los medicamentos entonces no tendría que ocurrir eso.

- Cierto – respondí-. Pero no se comporta como una contaminación. Los agentes transportadores habrían dejado su recorrido marcado con brotes y no sucede así, generalmente un brote surge hasta que los agentes tienen un tiempo determinado habitando el lugar. Además, de ser una contaminación, se verían afectados todos los habitantes del lugar porque se afectaría el ambiente completo. A veces incluso dentro de las mismas familias algunos se enferman y otros no.

- Eso no significa que no estén dentro de un área contaminada. No todos en el área se enferman, pero para quienes si lo hacen los medicamentos tienen los mismos resultados dentro de la misma área. El resultado es igual con el cien por ciento de los pacientes a los que se les aplican medicamentos.

- Sí, pero... mmm... una contaminación no cambia ni se adapta como esto. Los brotes son de diferentes enfermedades, una contaminación atacaría a un solo grupo en todos los puntos afectados, no cambiaría de un lugar a otro. Esto, sea lo que sea, parece aprender y se adapta.

- Entonces, ¿crees que esto sea una enfermedad? ¿Algún tipo de virus evolucionado?– preguntó ahora Jasper.

- No podría decirlo. No hay suficiente información para determinarlo. Los virus son inmunes a los antibióticos porque no puede decirse que estén vivios y si hallaron alguna forma de defenderse de los tratamientos antivirales, podría ser, pero no es una explicación satisfactoria, la tifus y la sífilis son causadas por bacterias, no por un virus.

- Lo mismo es aplicable a una explicación bacteriológica, presumiblemente conocemos el 10% de las bacterias, así que esto podría ser causado por alguna bacteria que no se haya estudiado, pero no se justificarían las enfermedades virales – comentó Carlisle.

- Exacto, pero esto ya lo sabían – dije.

- Sí, ya lo sabíamos, pero queríamos llegar a un punto de partida - dijo Carlisle - : necesitamos la suficiente información para al menos saber desde donde partir. No es practico tomar un caminos que sabemos no son los indicados. Para tener una idea más o menos precisa necesitamos información, algo que nos guíe por lo menos. Esto empezó hace 13 meses, y no estábamos preparados, además no somos un laboratorio reconocido para solicitar información abiertamente y la que podemos obtener por nosotros mismos no es suficiente ni adecuada. No podemos salir a tomar muestras y no tenemos estadísticas ni seguimiento del desarrollo de los brotes, nada, solo lo que le dan a conocer al público en general. Intentamos negociar esa información, pero la libertad de movimientos vuelve a ser un problema y a la gente que contactamos no les gustan las negociaciones telefónicas, prefieren hacerlo en persona y en lugares públicos.

- ¿Quieren que yo haga los tratos? Se refieren a ...

- Comprar información clandestinamente – dijo Jasper.

- Es la única forma que tenemos para obtenerla - dijo Carlisle con evidente preocupación de que no aceptara.

- Nunca he hecho algo así. No sé como se negocia.

- Nosotros podemos enseñarte – intervino de nuevo Jasper, debería ser él quien sabía como hacer eso -. Por supuesto, no tendrías que temer de que te atraparan, nosotros te acompañaríamos.

- Entiendo – dije concentrada, ¿sería capaz de hacer aquello? Nunca me había imaginando haciendo negociaciones clandestinas, pero... todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí -. Muy bien, pero no sé que tan buena pueda ser en eso.

Al fín Carlisle se relajó y los demás sonrieron, excepto Rosalie.

- De acuerdo, Jasper y Alice irá contigo. Jasper te dirá lo que necesitas hacer y decir y Alice se encargará de que no seas identificable. Además de que con ellos no tendrás de que preocuparte. Nunca irás ninguna negociación que no se pueda realizar. – aquí Carlisle hizo una pausa -. Verás Alice y Jasper tienen otras capacidades además de las normales entre nosotros. Alice puede ver el futuro, un futuro en concreto, sobre una decisión y Jasper puede controlar las emociones, lo que ayuda bastante a que alguien esté dispuesto. Jasper te dirá que hacer y como hacerlo y Alice podrá ver el resultado, no perderás tiempo con algún intento infructuoso.

- Bien, es bueno saber eso, explica ciertas cosas – dije y miré a Alice – lo asimilaré. ¿Y ya tienen algún plan diseñado? – pregunté.

- Sí, Alice tiene el itinerario - contestó pasará el historial para que te familiarices con las personas que vas a ver, su historial, su ambiente, esas cosas y para que sepas que buscamos con cada uno.

- Correcto.

- Y Jasper te asesorará para el momento en que debas de estar con ellos en persona.

Después de esto hubo una pequeña pausa en la que Carlisle y Jasper se vieron comunicándose algo.

- Todo estará bien – le dijo Jasper a Alice después de tomarle la mano.

- Bella – continuó Carlisle -. Sabes que nosotros somos vegetarianos, ¿no es así?

- Vegetarianos – no sabía que ese era el término que usaban -. Sí. No estaría aquí de otro modo.

- Bueno, Jasper es nuestro más reciente vegetariano, aún le es difícil. El nunca te haría daño, pero es importante que lo sepas para que tomes precauciones y sea más fácil para él. Debes evitar la sangre humana cerca de él, sobre todo la tuya, preferentemente evita todo tipo de sangre cerca de él y si por alguna razón se da esa situación no debes acercarte, mantente lo más lejos que puedas. ¿Entiendes lo que puede significar para uno de nosotros estar frente a sangre humana?

- Se que es irrefrenable- dije y luego miré a Jasper -. Se que se necesita un esfuerzo enorme para reprimir su hambre de la manera que lo hacen, probablemente ni siquiera soy capaz de imaginarlo, pero trataré de facilitártelo lo más que pueda – al final le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo inclinando un poco la cabeza. Se veía aliviado y Alice sonrió, cerró los ojos y se recargó en su hombro.

- No te preocupes demasiado, solo toma tus precauciones, de todos modos Alice estará con ustedes – Carlisle suspiró audiblemente -. Entonces es mejor que todos volvamos al trabajo y tu debes ir a descansar. Alice, por favor.

- No estoy cansada – repliqué-. El viaje fue corto y aún es temprano.

- Bella, ve a acomodarte en tu cuarto y descansa – me dijo Esme -. Más tarde irán Alice y Jasper contigo para prepararse.

- Bien – contesté, tenían razón -. Entonces voy a mi cuarto – dije soltando un suspiro porque hubiera preferido quedarme de una vez y eso debió disgustar a Rosalie.

- Es mejor que descanses – me dijo la vampira rubia -. Agotada o enferma no nos ayudarías mucho.

Esme la miró con desaprobación y Carlisle la llamó. Alice salió conmigo de regreso a la casa.

- No hagas caso de Rosalie. Ella tiene su temperamento – me dijo Alice.

- No hay problema, he tratado a gente con su genio, solo que no suelen ser tan letales.

Recordé lo que había dicho Carlisle sobre Alice.

- Entonces, ¿ya sabías que yo vendría?- le pregunté.

- Sí, lo supe en cuanto Carlisle tomó la decisión de buscarte – contestó-. Pero, claro, siempre es mejor cuando te preguntan, ¿no es así? Cuando no dan por sentado lo que piensas.

- Sin duda. Y, ¿también por eso te enojaste hace rato?

- Te cuido- aclaró Alice-. Vamos ser buenas amigas, Bella.

- ¿Cómo funciona? - no quise darle vueltas a si decía que seriamos amigas porque lo había visto o porque lo sentía - ¿No puedes saber como se resolverá todo esto?

- ¿La solución que andamos buscando? – hizo un puchero – No, puedo ver actos y hechos, puedo saber que vas a hacer, pero no puedo saber lo que piensas o sientes en ese momento. Sabía que ibas a venir, pero alguien podría convencerte de que vinieras aunque no quisieras o podrías venir por ti misma. Podría ver que lees o que escribes algo, pero no saber que es. Podré saber si Carlisle va a encontrar la cura cuando tome la decisión que lo lleve a eso, pero no saber cual es, como está compuesta. En este caso mi don no ayuda.

Continué en silencio hasta que Alice me interrumpió.

- Gracias por confiar en nosotros. Para, significa mucho- sin duda ella se refería a Jasper.

- Ustedes confían en mí también.

- Sí, pero si supiera que intentas algo lo sabría – dijo con voz ligera -. Ya te acostumbrarás. Ahora te dejo.

Ya habíamos llegado al cuarto. Mientras me daba un baño pensaba en el lugar donde estaba y el mundo que me rodeaba ahora. Estaría en un laboratorio encubierto, bajo un jardín exótico, con criaturas a las que mi sangre les resultaba irresistible, aunque eso ya lo sabía. Lo que no sabía es la aversión que provocaría en una de esas criatura, una vampiresa rubia. Tampoco sospechaba que empezaría a viajar por el país ocultando mi identidad para negociaciones clandestinas de información en compañía de un vampiro que manipulaba las emociones y con el cual no debería estar a solas, no nos dejaría a solas, sin que eso tuviera que ver con el hecho de que estaba casado y que su esposa podía ver el futuro y sería mi amiga, sino con que era con quien corría más peligro. Además tenía que aceptar el hecho de que sería la única que no trabajaría sin descanso en un sentido literal.

Sí, todo eso era nuevo, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a las cosas poco comunes, solo tendría que acostumbrarme a esto también, como dijo Alice.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo. Más delante vienen más humanos, licantropos y hasta los vulturis. Es todo lo que diré.

Gracias todos los que me han dejado sus reviews. Actualizaré en cuanto pueda. Trataré de mejorar con los términos tecnicos, no es que

quiera que todo sea impecable en cuanto a la terminologia médica, pero que sea aceptable.

Besos.


	3. Viajes y hallazgo

Ultima Esperanza

Capítulo 3. Viajes y hallazgo.

Me alegraba volver y quería descansar. El día siguiente estuve aprendiendo nombres, puestos e historiales de gente que no conocía pero tendría que ver y convencer. Jasper me dio una demostración de lo que era capaz de hacer para saber que esperar cuando tuviera que utilizar su habilidad y me pudiera concentrar. Alice pasó todo el tiempo conmigo observándome y siguiéndome a todos lados, me dijo que quería acostumbrarme a mí, que tenía que sintonizarse conmigo para que fuera más fácil "verme". Después de eso me mandó a dormir, como si fuera una niña, recordándome que no podía dudar de ella cuando me decía que sabía que necesitaría dormir y como no podía rebatirle eso obedecí. Tuvo razón. Teníamos que conseguir toda la información rápidamente para que nadie tuvieran tiempo de darse cuenta lo que estábamos haciendo. Salimos temprano en la mañana en la que tuve mi primer experiencia negociando.

El doctor John Postley que había trabajado en el Centro Médico de la Universidad de Columbia en Nueva York fue muy accesible, su razón para ser renuente es que dudaba de nuestros motivos, pero no tuve más que mencionar el nombre de Carlisle Cullen para que accediera. Habíamos ido con el primero porque Alice sabía que sería el "más fácil", fue el más accesible e incluso me pidió que lo contactara de nuevo en una semana para ver si podía hacer algo más, ni si quiera fue necesario ofrecerle nada. Por supuesto, Alice ya había visto eso y estaba contemplado desde el principio. Fue una conversación, en vez de una junta de negocios como yo había esperado, pero cada encuentro se acercaba más a eso conforme avanzábamos en la lista.

Apenas había terminado de hablar con el dr. Postley cuando me nos dirigíamos con otro doctor, Albert DeAngelis y después fuimos a Filadelfia con el doctor Ian Frazer que más que disposición mostró entusiasmo. Carlisle me había hablado sobre él, se habían conocido en Inglaterra en 1989 y le había ayudado con la investigación que ocupaba al dr. Frazer en ese momento, además que lo apoyó económicamente para que pudiera seguir. A Carlisle le hubiera gustado colaborar más con él, pero hubiera tenido que trasladarse a lugares soleados, además de que este ya había empezado a sospechar algo sobre la familia Cullen y como Alice había visto que su trabajo sería exitoso Carlisle no se preocupó más del asunto. En realidad el problema con él fue convencerlo de forma amable que no era posible que contactara a Carlisle en persona, a estas alturas se supondría que Carlisle debía de tener casi el doble de edad de la que aparentaba. Fue muy valiosa su colaboración por los beneficios que le otorgaba ser mundialmente reconocido. Me pidió que le comentara a Carlisle que siempre se acordaba de él cuando le decía a sus alumnos "Si buscan la fama, no se dediquen a la ciencia".

De ahí nos dirigimos al Hospital Northwestern Memorial de Chicago. Se había planeado que aquello durara semana y media, pero finalmente fueron casi tres semanas, ya que sugerí que se podía contactar también a otros empleados de los hospitales y laboratorios que pudieran tener acceso a lo que queríamos y funcionó muy bien, ellos tenían menos que perder si eran descubiertos. Rosalie se quedó haciendo esta nueva lista y nos la iba enviando, Alice se encargaba de la logística de todo aquello. Nos la pasamos de un lugar tras otro en el día, y apenas terminábamos en una ciudad tomábamos el avión hacia nuestro siguiente destino, dejé de preguntar a donde íbamos, simplemente dejaba que me llevaran. Con eso y el cambio de horario de una ciudad a otro hacía difícil que recordara cuanto había dormido en un día, Jasper se encargaba atenderme en ese sentido, me ayudaba a dormir en el avión y a sentirme bien para estar fresca, lucida y tranquila cuando mi cuerpo ya estaba cansado. También aprovechaba para dormir cuando nos hospedábamos en algún hotel en algún lugar apropiado para que pudieran cazar.

Alice se encargaba de darme una apariencia más profesional, es decir, de hacerme ver mayor, además que era mejor que no fuera fácil de reconocer, para que no se nos pudiera seguir la pista. Las primeras veces me sorprendía al verme de paso en el espejo, la verdad me veía diferente cada vez que Alice se ocupaba de mi, no dejaba nada suelto: el pelo, maquillaje, la ropa y zapatos; diferentes en cada ocasión, alguna veces con lentes y otras sin ellos. Para diseñar mi look Alice tomaba en cuenta con quien me vería y como sería mejor que luciera para inspirarle confianza. Jasper se ocupaba de mis identificaciones y me recordaba el nombre que usaría para no equivocarme. Al principio todo aquello era novedoso y extraño, pero después ya estaba suficientemente cansada como para reparar en mi apariencia y solo me concentraba en no equivocarme de nombre.

No volvería a dudar de Alice. El día que llegamos me dejaron descansar hasta reponerme. Me sorprendió, desde el principio, lo presente que tenían mis necesidades humanas considerando que eran cosas irrelevantes para ellos en su vida diaria.

Cuando me reuní de nuevo con ellos ya estaban ordenando toda la información y cuando terminamos pudimos obtener lo siguiente:

No había contaminación, no se había hallado ningún agente biológico ni químico ajeno a la formula en ningún medicamento ni en nada que estuviera en contacto con ellos, los pocos casos habían sido incidentales. No se había encontrado ninguna bacteria que se hubiera vuelto inmune a los antibióticos, al obtenerse muestras de pacientes infectados a los que los medicamentos ya no hacían efecto se aislaban y se les aplicaba antibióticos obteniendo el mismo resultado: la bacteria moría. Con los virus sucedía lo mismo, en teoría los antivirales debían seguir eliminándonos, pero solo sucedía cuando estaban aislados, fuera del cuerpo, mientras estuvieran dentro del cuerpo del paciente eran inmunes.

Un descubrimiento importante fue que el ignoto, como ahora la llamábamos, efectivamente aprendía, para eso era necesario tener ADN. Había puntos orígenes y portadores iniciales que mostraron síntomas hasta meses después porque al principio el ignoto no _sabía_, habitaba el cuerpo de forma latente.

Suponíamos que se había esparcido silenciosamente al principio porque no tenía conocimiento sobre ninguna enfermedad, porque los primeros brotes registrados correspondían a las primeras enfermedades que los portadores iniciales habían tenido después de haberlo adquirido. El ignoto había obtenido el conocimiento para poder fortalecer a la enfermedad y hacerla inmune o al administrarse la cura había aprendido a combatirla. Y cuando la enfermedad brotaba de nuevo las personas cercanas a él eran las afectadas y entre más tiempo pasaba desde su primera enfermedad hasta el primer brote mayor era la cantidad de afectados, porque el portador inicial había tenido más contacto con quienes lo rodeaban. Nunca había sido afectado alguien que no hubiera tenido contacto con un portador del ignoto, por eso y por ser capaz de "vivir" en estado latente, nos inclinábamos por creer que aquello era un virus, que no podría sobrevivir fuera un ser vivo. Existía la posibilidad de que fuera el mismo virus el que provocara todo o que atacara el sistema inmunológico y desde ahí actuara.

Tuvimos varias reuniones después de nuestro regreso y yo era quien la hacía de contacto con el mundo exterior.

Ahora ya teníamos un punto departida para poder comenzar. Fuimos entonces a recoger muestras para buscar en diferentes partes donde había habido brotes, tanto de afectados como de "sanos" que bien podrían tener al ignoto en estado latente. No podíamos trabajar abiertamente por lo que Alice y Jasper me indicaban cuando, donde y con quienes , mientras ellos vigilaban ocultos del sol. Estuvimos en Arlington, Columbia, Nokesville, Takoma, que eran las poblaciones más cercanas a las que fuimos y a algunas partes de Richmond, Baltimore, Pittsburgh, Ohio e Indiana, que fui aquí donde ellos tuvieron más oportunidad de salir. Esta ocasión fue diferente porque íbamos en carro, Jasper iba en uno y Alice y yo en otro, me parecía bien, Alice me hacía plática, porque aunque Jasper se mostraba amable conmigo aún se mantenía reservado, a veces incluso hasta se ponía tenso en mi presencia. Además de las ocasiones en que iban a cazar, yo trataba de dejarle tiempo a solas con Alice para que pudiera relajarse y él pareció darse cuenta de eso porque cuando me alejaba me lanzaba una especie de ola de bienestar. Me preguntaba si era una forma de comunicación normal para él, si hacía eso de forma habitual con su familia para dejarles muy en claro como se sentía con respecto a algo. Pero la razón para ir en autos separados era más que esa. Jasper tenía que volver cada cierto tiempo a Forks a dejar las muestras, además de las razones prácticas estaba el hecho de que si alguien nos descubría con ellas sería peor que si nos encontraban con drogas.

A pesar de que en Indiana fue donde ellos tuvieron más libertad para salir fue donde menos estuvimos. Cuando acababa de llegar la cena al cuarto del hotel, bueno, mi cena, Alice dijo que había visto un vestido que le había encantado y que quería ir por él. Yo sabía que le encantaba comprar ropa, pero durante todo este tiempo juntas solo la había visto comprar ropa cuando me hacía falta a mí, así que pensé que el vestido en verdad le habría gustado y que sería un premio merecido. Le pidió a Jasper que se quedara conmigo y él acepto. Aquella iba a ser la primera vez que pasáramos tanto tiempo a solas y sabía que era importante para él. Yo actué normal y empecé con mi cena sentada en la cama. Me pregunté si Alice había hecho eso a propósito para infundirle confianza a su esposo, porque sin duda ella ya sabía que todo estaría bien. Jasper se sentó en una silla junto a una pequeña mesa.

- Seguro que no te imaginabas viajando tanto cuando Carlisle te invitó, ¿verdad? – me preguntó cortésmente, era obvio que trataba de ser amable conmigo y establecer comunicación.

- La verdad no, aunque no sabía que esperar, nunca me puse a pensar mucho en eso. En cuanto a las actividades que realizaría, quiero decir.

- Sí, es natural – dijo sonriendo -. Esa no sería la cuestión más importante cuando tienes que decidir si vas a aceptar o rechazar una invitación hecha por... nosotros.

- Supongo – dije sin darle importancia.

- Jasper, ¿me permitirías ser curiosa contigo? – continué.

- ¿Qué es lo que te da curiosidad?

- Tu habilidad sobre las emociones. Me pregunto como es – declaré y luego expliqué un poco más -. No el proceso químico, sino como es para ti.

- Tu eres capaz de sentir las mismas emociones que yo, así que debes poder imaginártelo un poco, solo que en vez de tener que lidiar solamente con las mías tengo que hacerlo con las de varios.

- Debes odiar las aglomeraciones – comenté -.

- No me agradan mucho, pero no son precisamente las aglomeraciones lo que diría que odio – aclaró Jasper - . Puedo decirte que ahora la gente se irrita con más facilidad y que tiene más miedo, es más propensa a las emociones que provoca la sospecha y la desesperanza. Antes la gente luchaba contra eso, trataba de mantenerse bajo control, al menos la gente que presumiera de ser civilizada o tener educación – se rió antes de continuar - . Me gusta la gente de buen temperamento, cosa rara con alguien con mi historial.

- ¿Y puedes bloquearlo o algo así?

- No totalmente – respondió -. Pero puedo percibirlo con menos intensidad si me lo propongo.

- ¿Cómo es cuando estás entre mucha gente? – continué con mis preguntas.

- Es como ser atacado o más bien como ser embestido, como si por un lado te golpeara una ola de agua caliente y por otro una de agua fría, solo que pueden ser más de dos al mismo tiempo y no solo hay frío o calor, sino una variedad bastante amplia y te golpean con diferente intensidad. Puede ser bastante molesto y al mismo tiempo útil. Soy capaz percibir la emoción sin sentirla como propia, mantenerla ajena a mí, pero aún así puede ser desagradable. La desesperación, la melancolía, el sufrimiento, el miedo, la agonía, la ira, todas esas cosas me repelen al simple "contacto" con ellas. – hizo una pausa -. Sin embargo también puedo "reproducirla" yo mismo, dejarla que entre y aprovecharla para cambiar mi estado de ánimo.

Volvió a hacer una pausa más larga y se me quedó mirando meditando en algo, mientras yo intentaba imaginar lo que había descrito.

- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado sobre la diferencia entre la tranquilidad de no tener ninguna preocupación y la tranquilidad de conciencia? – ahora Jasper era el que preguntaba - Es algo muy raro. Hay gente con una mente tan torcida que ya ni si quiera tiene conciencia que le indique que ha hecho algo malo, creen estar en paz pero aún así no alcanzan esa... tranquilidad y por otro lado están los que creen haber hecho algo que los sigue atormentando, tampoco ellos llegan a ese estado, pero están más cerca.

- Vaya – dije – . Tu comprensión de una persona puede ser bastante buena. - Me gustó que se sintiera cómodo platicando conmigo, había pensado que iba a tener que esforzarme más para hacerlo hablar.

- De cierta forma – contestó halagado -, si paso suficiente tiempo con alguien porque solo percibo lo que la otra persona siente en el momento, mi impresión podría ser errónea y parcial, además que no puedo saber la causa de las sensaciones que experimenta. En ese aspecto soy tan normal como cualquier humano – dijo lo último como si lo presumiera-, necesito preguntar y observar.

- ¿Y cómo reproduces esas sensaciones cuando quieres enviarla a alguien más, como las fabricas?

- Tengo que sentirlas yo también o por lo menos de una forma "genérica", con el tiempo lo aprendes.

- Entonces puedes sentir la diferencia, cuando es algo que tu sientes y cuando es algo que alguien te provoca.

- Si, no es lo mismo.

- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, pero no tienes porque contestar si no quieres – dije después de dudar un rato - . Dijiste que te gustaba la gente de buen temperamento a pesar de tu historial y no lo entendí, ¿a qué te refieres con tu historial?

- No tengo problema en responderte eso. Tiene que ver con la forma en que … nací o más bien el ambiente. Era tiempo de la guerra civil. – Asentí invitándolo a seguir – Antes de transformarme en vampiro ya avía pasado tiempo en la milicia y me envolví en ese mundo, el cual no es el mejor. Yo tenía facilidad para simpatizar por lo que recibía un buen trato en comparación con los demás, pero la regla es que es un mundo violento en el que tienes que aprender a ser útil, eso podría ser la diferencia que te mantenga vivo. Yo siempre fui útil, pero era capaz de ver que era una excepción, sin embargo mis ideales de ese entonces eran suficientemente fuertes para pasar eso por alto. Lo mismo siguió cuando fui transformado, la razón por la que me conservaron fue que les era útil, lo entendí y no me importó demasiado, me había habituado a ello y como estaba fascinado por las ventajas de ser vampiro… Pero la situación fue empeorando y empeorando para mi porque ahora no tenía ningún ideal real o imaginario que compensara lo que hacía y lo que sentía al hacerlo. Con este don era capaz de sentir el dolor y la agonía de mis victimas, no podía ser frió ni objetivo y no pude más. Estuve vagando y durante ese tiempo me fui dando cuenta, cada vez más, de lo infeliz que había sido antes, sin ser conciente de ello. Había utilizado la ira para apaciguar el dolor y de haber seguido así… no se que hubiera pasado. Dejar todo aquello fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho – sus ojos se quedaron viendo a lo lejos, alguna hermosa visión estaba frente a ellos – porque encontré a Alice. Ella nos guió hasta los Cullen porque sabia que nos encontraríamos con ellos y me habló sobre su estilo de vida que me parecía bastante extraño, una locura, al principio era incapaz de imaginármelo, pero me atraía porque si lo lograba y con Alice a mi lado podría ser feliz.

Sabia que me contaba su historia a grandes rasgos, pero aún así me pareció una historia que aunque fuera triste era esperanzadora y tenia que reconocer que Jasper era digno de admirar. No se me ocurrió decir nada en ese momento y estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que recordé porque me había contado esa historia.

- Pues, a mi me parece normal que después de todo eso te gusten las personas ... con buen temperamento- dije.

- Sí, pero cuando alguien suele ser violento se rodea de personas iguales y yo lo fui, no de la misma forma que los que me rodeaban, pero lo fui. Aprendes a disfrutar ser así y es sumamente difícil cambiar. Puede ser como una droga.

- Pero tu cambiaste – repuse -. Y por lo que dices, creo que aunque llegaste a ser violento siempre lo detestaste.

- Sí. Disfruto de mi vida de familia ahora – dijo riendo -, por decirlo de alguna manera. Aquello quedó en mi pasado, ahora puedo llevar una vida civilizada e incluso, con Carlisle y su familia, una con tanta bondad en ella como la que en un tiempo pensé nunca podría aspirar a tener. Sobre todo estoy feliz de que Alice la disfrute – su mirada se volvió sombría en este momento -. Me alegra que no haya tenido que pasar por lo que yo. Nunca lo permitiría.

¿Alice habría visto esto? Estuve a punto de decir "Sin duda, ella debe estar feliz de tenerte", pero me pareció un comentario demasiado convencional de hacer a un vampiro con no se cuantos años de casado y que puede sentir las emociones. Así que nos quedamos en silencio. Yo terminé de cenar y Jasper volvió a hacerme plática, me preguntó sobre mi familia.

Al poco tiempo llegó Alice y nos dijo que prepararía las cosas para el siguiente día después de mostrarnos su vestido nuevo, que sí era muy bonito. Después de eso me fui a dormir.

La mañana siguiente pregunté a donde iríamos y Alice dijo que de vuelta a Forks, lo cual me sorprendió porque pensaba que teníamos que hacer dos paradas más antes de volver. También me dijo que Jasper y yo tendríamos que volver solos porque ella tenía que ir por algo que le había pedido Carlisle. Sin duda todos tenían (o teníamos?) ya suficiente confianza en el autocontrol de Jasper para hacer dejarme a solas con él. Sin embargo me pareció que había algo raro y lo relacioné con el vestido de Alice que el día anterior había tenido tantas ganas de ir a comprar.

Cuando llegamos a Forks confirmé mis sospechas.

- Bella, antes de que regresaran le pedí a Alice que fuera por algo, sin duda te lo dijo – comentó Carlisle mientras íbamos a la sala de juntas, la que tenía la pantalla.

- Sí, me lo dijo – contesté e iba a comentar que el "algo" debía ser importante porque me dio la impresión de que era la razón de que regresamos antes, pero era obvio que eso era justo de lo que iba a hablar Carlisle.

- Lo que fue a buscar fue algo que Rose descubrió – dijo cuando entramos. Ahí estaba Rose esperándonos, los demás ya debían estar enterados.

- Hola, Bella – saludó Rose en un tono menos rudo que el habitual-. Bueno verte - ¿me habría extrañado?- Fue idea mía que esperáramos hasta que estuvieras aquí para explicártelo.

- Bueno, ya estoy aquí. Adelante.

- Cuando se fueron continué analizando la información buscando más cosas que pudieran ayudarnos. Al final pensé que seria bueno actualizar las estadísticas porque teníamos las de cada estudio por separado, pero preparé nuevos resultados a partir de todos los datos en conjunto y encontré algo - terminó de hablar mirándome directamente intentando que entendiera algo.

- ¿Y qué encontraste? – pregunté – ¿Alguna coincidencia en los casos?

- Algo mejor que eso.

Fruncí el seño, era claro que no encendía a que se refería, si era algo que había encontrado dentro las estadísticas no podría ser otra cosa que algún factor común.

- Algo mejor porque no es un nùmero – aclarò Rose – en realidad no es algo que hubiera estado buscando. Fue una casualidad que lo hallara. Hice un respaldo para poder empezar y lo estaba abriendo en mi computadora cuando, bueno accidentalmente abrí varios de los archivos - ¿accidentalmente? -, contenían los nombres de las personas que se les habían pasado por los controles. Ya que estaban abiertos aproveché la oportunidad para concentrarlos y descubrí esto - dijo pasándome varias hojas.

Tomé las hojas y empecé a verlas, eran los controles de tres brotes de diferentes enfermedades y había una línea subrayada en cada uno de ellos, todas ellas dentro de la lista de quienes pudieron salir del área después de haber estado enfermos, aquellos que habían sobrevivido al brote. Volví a revisar las hojas de nuevo. Diferentes ciudades, diferentes fechas, diferentes enfermedades, pero el contenido de la línea subrayada era el mismo, el mismo nombre: Edward Masen.

Era posible que alguien pudiera haber sobrevivido a un brote si no tenia el ignoto, pero que no lo hubiera adquirido después de haber estado en el centro de tres brotes era casi imposible. Leyeron en mi expresión que lo había comprendido.

- Es a quien fue a buscar Alice – me dijo Carlisle -. Estará aquí en algunos días.

- Es lo que habíamos estado buscando Bella – me dijo Rosalie inclinándose hacia mí, era evidente su entusiasmo.

- Sí – susurré- . Pero mejor, algo mejor que eso – respondí haciéndo eco de las palabras de Rosalie.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ian Hector Frazer nacido en 1953 en Australia desarrolló la vacuna contra el cáncer cérvico, el virus de papiloma humano. El doctor John Postley es profesor en el Centro Médico de la Universidad de Columbia en Nueva York. Albert DeAngelis, no es doctor, de hecho no se si haya alguien con ese nombre.

Espero les haya gustado, especialmente a las que se hacían la pregunta del millón de donde estaba Edward. La plática entre Bella y Jasper simplemente salió. Por favor dejen sus reviews

Gracias por los que han dejado. Saludos a Rei Hino, M.-Way y Anto Story.


	4. El gusto es mío

Última Esperanza

Capítulo 4. El gusto es mío

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Era extraño estar en esa casa por la combinación de cosas que veía mi alrededor. Cosas que no imaginas juntas, como la ternura de Esme en el cuerpo de un ser diseñado para exterminar, no solo por sus capacidades físicas, sino por su deseo vehemente de sangre. Los humanos, cuando se convierten en esclavos de sus deseos hayan excusas para las atrocidades mas terribles, llegan a un punto en el que ni siquiera el miedo a las consecuencias los detienen. ¿Que detenía a estos seres sobrenaturales que fácilmente podían evitar el castigo y cuyo anhelo irracional de sangre era inherente e inevitable dada su naturaleza?

Me di cuenta que aquella impresión había sido solo el principio porque los días que siguieron a aquel en que supe sobre la existencia de Edward Masen, me toco ver como toda la familia se ponía en acción. Su llegada era tan esperada como la de alguna estrella de cine que se fuera a hospedar en la casa de una familia común. Todos querían que todo estuviera perfecto para cuando llegara. Jasper y Emmet aprovecharon la ausencia de Alice para pedirle a Esme que les permitiera encargarse de preparar el cuarto del nuevo huésped, porque después de todo ellos también eran chicos. Era interesante ver un grupo de vampiros vegetarianos, entre los cuales había algunos con dones especiales, emocionados por la llegada de un simple humano, bueno, simple quitando la singularidad que lo traía hasta aquí. Aprovechaban cualquier momento que tuvieran desocupado para alistar algo para su llegada. Me los imagine igual de emocionados si el fuera a venir en cualquier otro momento y por cualquier otra razón. De hecho los imagine haciendo lo mismo antes de que yo llegara.

Después de días de ver aquello me hubiera gustado ver como se comportaban con el a su llegaba con Alice, pero no pude. Me había quedado en mi habitación escuchando el murmullo de lo que decían. Carlisle le iba a ser un chequeo general preliminar para ver si era seguro para mi trabajar con el, pues yo era la única susceptible a enfermarse en aquel lugar. Yo lo conocería hasta que ya tuvieran los resultados. Oí como Emmet llevaba las cosas a su habitación mientras a el lo llevaban abajo y me preguntaba como se sentiría en ese momento. Yo tuve que entretenerme paseando en mi habitación hasta que Esme fue por mi. Ahora que podía conocerlo tendría la tarea de explicarle lo peculiar de la familia con que estábamos. Prácticamente él seria mi responsabilidad porque era entendible que después de eso yo fuera la única persona con quien sintiera confianza porque seria la única humana además de el. Probablemente no se sentiría con ánimos de dejar que le sacaran sangre. Ayudaría ver que yo no les temía.

- Espero que a Emmet no se le ocurra querer asustarlo en broma – le dije a Esme cuando llegábamos al final de la escalera.

-A Emmet le ha caído bien y sabe comportarse cuando debe y Edward parece tenerle confianza a Alice.

-Ojala que eso sirva. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo me llevara convencerlo. No será lo mismo para él que lo que fue para mi.

- Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien – dijo Esme, refiriéndose a que se había planeado que saludara de beso a todos. Jasper y Alice no tenían dudas sobre que yo no les temiera, porque había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos, pero eso era algo que Esme no había visto, pues en su casa había pasado apenas unos días y su instinto maternal probablemente la hacía verme como una jovencita vulnerable que podría asustarse en cualquier momento - . De no ser así Alice lo sabría.

- Lo sé. Descuida. No tengo ningún problema con eso. Incluso me siento muy bien cerca de Jasper.

Llegamos a la cocina que le daba menos formalidad a todo aquello de las presentaciones. Entramos y no deje que la curiosidad me ganara, recorrí todos los rostros con la mirada sin fijarla en nadie, especialmente no en el muchacho sentado al lado de Alice, solo capte su silueta de forma vaga, pero basto para saber que tenia una apariencia agradable. No quise verlo de lleno porque ya debía tener suficiente con la atención que, estaba segura, le estarían dando.

Por extraño que pareciera fue a Carlisle a quien mas me costo besar en la mejilla. Las palabras Dr. Cullen ahora me inspiraban mas respeto que antes y por eso aún a veces me costaba hablarle de tu, eso sin contar que me llevaba con unos cuantos siglos.

- Hola Carlisle.

- Hola, Bella – me saludo Carlisle-. Quiero presentarte a Edward. Ya sabes que se estará quedando con nosotros. Edward- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a el-, ella es Bella Swan, la mas nueva en nuestro grupo.

Si. Esa primera impresión que había tenido aun antes de verlo bien y de tan cerca era correcta, Edward era muy atractivo, pude verlo, aunque probablemente su expresión ocultara algo de aquel atractivo. Sus ojos tenían un tono verde, pero no pude ver bien el tono preciso porque su cabello hacia sombra sobre ellos. Su piel era de un blanco cremoso uniforme, sin otros tonos, ni duraznos, ni rosas, solo crema. Sus facciones definidas, estéticas a pesar de que su expresión era un poco rígida. No logre identificar su expresión, no era miedo ni asombro, tampoco desinterés ni inseguridad y no parecía estar cohibido por estar entre extraños. Se veía seguro, pero había algo más ahí.

- Hola Edward – le extendí la mano -. Disculpa por no haber podido venir antes. Espero que te sientas a gusto aquí

- Es un gusto conocert... la – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

- Háblame de tú, por favor – le pedí. No quería que nadie ahí me hablara de usted.

- Así lo haré- asintió él.

- ¿A mi no me saludas? – pregunto Alice. Fue hasta entonces que note que no había soltado la mano de Edward. Creo que inconscientemente me había quedado disfrutando del calor de su mano, aquí no había muchas manos cálidas en un sentido literal y no es que me importara, solo que en ese momento su mano era muy agradable. Tuve que soltarla para ir con Alice.

- Claro que si. Te he extrañado – le asegure y la abrace. Escuche que gruñía muy bajo cerca de mi oído y luego susurro –. Con que te sientes bien con Jasper, ¿eh?

- Por favor Alice – dije alejándome un poco pero dejando uno de mis brazos alrededor de ella -, ¿Quien no se siente bien con Jasper? Y no me refiero a eso.

Edward se nos quedo viendo claramente sin entender de que hablábamos. La mesa estaba servida, ocho platos. Edward quedo entre Alice y yo.

- ¿Tenias hambre, Edward?

- Si, un poco – me respondió sonriendo ligeramente.

- Es tu culpa, Bella. – me acusó Alice - ¿Que te podía tener tan ocupada? – dijo tratando de jugar conmigo.

- Tratare que no pase otra vez – contesté-. Ya se que no podían empezar sin mi en la mesa.

Bromear así me hacia sentirme como una de ellos en algún sentido, aunque Edward podría recordar aquello después y no causarle mucha gracia. Como era de esperarse los que comimos más fuimos Edward y yo, los demás probaron algunos bocados y revolvieron la comida en su plato. Después de eso Emmett, Jasper y yo llevamos a Edward a su cuarto para dejarlo descansar. Estaba segura que ellos habían ido solo para ver si le gustaba el cuarto que le habían preparado.

Antes de dormirme me quede pensando en Edward. No era la imagen que esperaba ver, a pesar de saber que iba a ver a alguien mas joven que yo, creo que esperaba ver a alguien mas parecido a Jacob o delgado pero fuerte como Jasper. Sin embargo, aunque Edward era delgado no se veía débil, lucía saludable, pero no tenía la imagen de fortaleza física que tenía Jasper debido a su tono muscular, y aquello se acentuaba un poco mas por ser un poco más alto. No se veía como el superviviente que esperaba, pero por supuesto, hay muchos tipos de fortalezas, incluso físicas y era la fortaleza de Edward la que esperábamos descubrir.

Al día siguiente en la mañana fui a levantarlo. Para mi sorpresa ya estaba despierto y bajamos a desayunar solos. Yo iba totalmente cubierta de nuevo, Carlisle prefería que permaneciera así por seguridad y Edward no pareció darle importancia. Solo me quité los guantes para comer y al terminar tendría que ponérmelos de nuevo así como también el cubre bocas. Mientras bajábamos lo observe y lo vi igual que el día anterior. El almuerzo ya estaba preparado cuando bajamos, como siempre cuando almorzaba sola. Edward no dijo nada al ver los suplementos que estaban al lado de mi plato y a las cuales ya me _habían_ acostumbrado.

- Soy la mas propensa a enfermarse aquí, así que me fuerte- le explique de todos modos mientras los tomaba. - ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro – dijo.

- Somos de la misma edad por meses, ¿porque me hablaste de usted ayer? – pregunte.

- Bueno, es que eres doctora. Todos aquí saben mucho a pesar de ser tan jóvenes, pero solo tú y Carlisle son doctores.

- Bueno. Aunque tengo que confesarte que aun no tengo mi titulo, así que tendrás que seguirme hablando de tu. Dime, ¿vivías solo antes de venir aquí?

-Si. En realidad estaba a punto de trasladarme de nuevo cuando me visito Alice.

- ¿Viajas mucho?

- Solo durante los últimos meses.

- Bueno, entonces la casa se te hará ruidosa al principio, después de haber vivido solo.

Terminamos de almorzar y dirigí a Edward al laboratorio, que ahora estaba más completo. Se había traído nuevo equipo y yo no había importunado preguntando como lo habían conseguido. La diferencia con el que ya se tenía era que este no era de laboratorio, sino para examinar directamente al paciente. Se había preparado una sección especialmente para Edward, había una gruesa cortina a través de la cual no se podía ver que dividía la habitación en dos, de uno de los lados habían dejado dos mesas de cirugía y monitores y del otro lado un ventilador, electrocauterios y un desfibrilador entre otras cosas. Probablemente a Edward lo asustaría ver todas esas cosas pensando en si las usaríamos en él o si iban a ser necesarias. Habían un equipo para resucitación, no porque hubiéramos planeado usarlo, sino simplemente porque había que estar preparados. Carlisle estaba viendo como obtener más equipo, del que era más difícil de conseguir. No es que lo necesitáramos todavía pero quería estar listo.

Edward no hablaba mucho y no es que yo fuera extrovertida o tuviera una habilidad extraordinaria para socializar, pero en términos generales estaba dentro del promedio. Trataba de conversar con él. Respondía a mis preguntas y no parecía molestarle, pero se veía algo ausente, presente solo según la circunstancia lo requiriera. Prestaba a atención a alguien mientras estuviera presente o si se dirigían directamente a él. Hoy de nuevo vi que no se veía cohibido. No era timidez lo que lo hacía no hablar porque cuando lo hacía su voz denotaba seguridad. Su reserva era voluntaria, si no hablaba era porque no quería. Quise hacer una prueba y salí por un minuto de lo que ahora era la _habitación particular_ o _el particular de Edward_. Al final decidimos ponerle así, intentábamos que no sintiera como en un hospital. Intentaríamos hacerlo sentir lo más cómodo posible, que no pensara que nuestro único interés era lo que podíamos aprender de él. Como aquella era la única habitación del lugar destinada a _alguien_ en particular la llamamos así y todos teníamos que tocar antes de entrar.

Por esta vez me salté esa regla y entré. Edward estaba sentado donde lo dejé con la cabeza al frente, pero la mirada a un lado perdida en alguna parte lejana. Entré despacio sin hacer ruido, no se había percatado de mi presencia y siguió en la misma posición. Cuando hice más ruido se enderezó en su lugar y me miró, me sonrió. Una sola vez no bastaba para obtener una deducción, pero empecé a suponer que él estaba ausente por algo, que no era su forma habitual de comportarse.

Yo por mi parte, por irrelevante y absurdo que pareciera, quería ver sus ojos, quería ver el tono preciso de ellos. Pero lo dificultaba el hecho de que, al igual que ayer, el cabello hiciera sombra sobre ellos y también el que casi no mirara directamente a los ojos, aún así tenía la constante sensación de su mirada sobre mí. Cuando me hablaba me miraba a la cara, pero a alguna otra parte de mi rostro, casi nunca a los ojos. No sabía porque eso me frustraba. Me senté a un lado de él y subí las piernas en la cama cruzándolas.

- ¿Has estado internado alguna vez?- pregunté.

- Sí, una vez.

- ¿Qué tenías?

- Era una especie de infección. A los quince años me volví propenso a las infecciones, pero mi madre siempre me atendía de inmediato.

- A la mayoría de las personas no les gustan los hospitales, no se como haya sido la experiencia para ti.

- No del todo mala, solo estuve dos días y no tuve que compartir habitación con nadie. Solo estaba ahí mi mamá – dijo terminando con voz apagada.

Había dicho que había viajado en los últimos meses y que vivía solo, quería preguntarle que había pasado con su madre, tal vez esa era la razón por la que se veía un poco ausente. Sin embargo, si así fuera, seguramente aquello sería un tema delicado para él y preferí no abordarlo de momento.

- Voy a necesitar hacerte unas preguntas, para ir haciendo un historial. Sería bueno que me dijeras todo lo que recuerdes aunque no parezca importante, ¿si?

- Bien- contestó.

- Será un poco más extenso que el cuestionario normal – le advertí.

- No hay problema. Puedes preguntar lo que necesites.

Así empezaron las preguntas que se extendieron en todas direcciones, desde si recordaba tener todas las vacunas, problemas de salud de sus familiares, su peso normal, enfermedades que hubiera padecido, los medicamentos que le habían suministrado, si tenía algún tipo de alergias, los lugares donde había vivido y en los que había estado los últimos meses, etc, etc. Sabía que Alice lo había encontrado en Kentucky, pero era la primera vez que estaba ahí. Había nacido en Chicago, pero había crecido en Indianápolis, en Indiana, estaba acostumbrado al frío y a la amenaza de los tornados, pero había sido hasta hace ocho meses que había salido de ahí y empezado a viajar. Había estado en Kansas City, Wichita, Memphis, Atlanta y Knoxville, pasando por algunas poblaciones de un punto a otro y el último lugar había sido donde Alice lo encontró. Le pregunté como eran los lugares donde había estado y me los describió sin mucho entusiasmo. Cuando por fin terminamos me paré frente a él.

- Ahora tendré que tomarte la presión y tomar algunos de tus signos. Para determinar tu presión normal tendré que tomarla diariamente por varios días. Igual voy a tener que tomar otros datos para llevar un registro diario. ¿No te molesta?

- No, está bien.

Empecé a tomarle la presión. Estaba normal.

- Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Me sorprendió porque hasta ahora era yo la que había tenido que esforzarse por hacer que hablara.

- Claro, lo que quieras – dije.

Es sobre ti – aclaró.

- ¿Qué quieres saber sobre mí?

- Bueno, el doctor Cullen, Carlisle, quiero decir, es un doctor muy prestigiado según se y entiendo que sus hijos estén muy avanzados en carreras relacionadas aunque no sean doctores, pero aún no entiendo bien porque _tú_ estás aquí. Alice ya me contó sobre lo que están haciendo aquí – la historia formal era que Carlisle tenía opiniones que diferían de la de otros doctores y que no había recibido apoyo, pero como disponía de los medios económicos necesarios había decidido seguir por su cuenta -. Ellos son familia, pero tu no y sé que tuviste que dejar tu carrera de medicina. Eso debió ser riesgoso para tu reputación como médico. Sé que te podrían pagar bien, pero... bueno siempre he creído que los que quieren ser doctores les atraería más el logro profesional y el reconocimiento que el dinero

No había esperado que se pusiera a pensar en eso. Hubiera sido más normal que me preguntara cosas que lo afectaran directamente a él, después de todo sabía que nuestras actividades no eran conocidas públicamente.

- Al menos en mi caso tienes razón. Preferiría el logro profesional al dinero, aún sin el reconocimiento. Pero tienes que considerar las circunstancias. Creo que Carlisle puede encontrar algo que sea útil en realidad y si así es, si encontramos algo que ayude contra esto, contra lo que estamos enfrentando, bueno, yo lo contaría como un logro profesional.

- Entonces, tu crees que pueden tener éxito – declaró.

- Eso espero. Además hay otras cosas, beneficios extras. Carlisle está dispuesto a dar atención médica a mi familia y no es algo que pueda conseguir en cualquier lugar. Pertenezco a la tribu quileute de una reservación en Washington y bajo las presentes circunstancias no tenemos prioridad para recibir atención médica – era una forma de explicarlo -.

- ¿Tribu quileute? – preguntó mirándome sorprendido, pero bajó la mirada rápidamente de nuevo, demasiado como para poder ver claramente sus ojos. Era obvio que le sorprendía que le dijera que pertenecía a una tribu nativa.

- Lo sé. Mi apariencia no es la que se esperaría. Soy adoptada. Mi padre murió y fui adoptada por su mejor amigo, Billy Black. Tengo dos hermanas y un hermano.

- ¿Y qué dicen ellos de que estés aquí? – preguntó.

Vaya, y yo que pensé que era yo la que le iba a hacer preguntas incómodas a él y no es que fuera incómodo lo que me preguntaba, sino que eran cosas sobre las que no podía decirle todo.

- Lo aceptan. Respetan mis decisiones – respondí encogiendo los hombros tratando de quitarle importancia -. Abre la boca, por favor.

Le puse el termómetro. Íbamos a llevar un diario para percibir cualquier cambio en él, incluso cosas como la temperatura.

- Será sólo un minuto solamente. En un momento podrás seguir preguntándome si quieres.

Pero ya no preguntó nada. Después de eso volvió a permanecer callado, solo respondiendo cuando yo le hablaba. Antes de ir a comer le pedí a Rose que investigara sobre la madre de Edward y le pasé a Carlisle mis anotaciones ,las veríamos más tarde. Edward y yo salimos a caminar después de comer y empecé a hablarle sobre mí. Ya tenía pensado la historia completa para contarle, porque había ciertas partes que tenían que ser editadas, por supuesto.

- Debe haber sorprendido a muchos que dejaras la carrera – comentó Edward.

- Sí. A Mel y Caroline les dije que era una cuestión familiar, pero que esperaba retomar los estudios.

- ¿Y piensas hacerlo?

- Sí. Espero algún día ser doctora.

- Edward...

Me adelanté varios pasos y me paré de frente a él. Me quedé observándolo por un momento y él solo esperó a que yo hablara.

- Edward, aún hay cosas que debes saber sobre nosotros. Carlisle espera que decidas continuar con nosotros después de que lo sepas – al menos Alice sabía que así sería, pero de todos modos me puse algo nerviosa -, no queremos obligarte. Ya sabes que es lo que estamos haciendo aquí y sabes que quienes estamos trabajando con Carlisle tenemos ciertas particularidades, como el que somos muy jóvenes para ser parte de un equipo de investigación médica. – él solo asintió y yo tomé aire-. Hay más particularidades además de esas y más importantes. Antes de decírtelas quisiera pedirte que recordaras que yo estoy aquí y confío en ellos, incluso mi familia confía en ellos – _lo suficiente, por lo menos_ pensé.

- Probablemente al principio pensarás que lo que digo no es en serio y no me extrañaría que así lo siguieras creyendo por un tiempo. Verás, Carlisle y su familia no son como nosotros, como el resto de los... humanos. Habrás notado ciertas características como su piel pálida, el color poco común de sus ojos y seguramente cuando Carlisle te revisó también su piel fría

- Sí, noté eso – me confirmó.

Me recargué en un árbol y él me imitó, frente a mí.

- Bueno, esas son características de lo que ellos son. Carlisle es un doctor muy prestigiado, pero si revisas su trayectoria verás que tiene una predilección por los lugares aislados. Eso no es un coincidencia. El y su familia tienen que mantenerse lejos de la vista pública y lejos del sol.

- Eso explica la piel pálida – dijo Edward muy tranquilo mirando al suelo.

- Sí, en parte. También si tuvieras la oportunidad de acercarte a ellos simplemente con el tacto te darías cuenta de los fuertes que son, más que cualquier persona que hayas conocido, incluso ellas son así de fuertes. También son muy rápidos, muchísimo por encima del promedio y sin tener que ejercitarse. Eso está dentro de su naturaleza. Y su piel fría, bueno. El calor natural de nuestro cuerpo se debe a la sangre que corre ininterrumpidamente por nuestro cuerpo, en el caso de ellos, su cuerpo está frío debido... a la falta de sangre que los caliente.

Hice una pausa para ver su reacción, pero seguía igual de tranquilo. Probablemente pensaba que estaría bromeando con él, si era así quizás se enojaría por intentar jugarle una broma cuando se suponía que estaba aquí por cosas importantes.

- Te escucho – me dijo en el mismo tono tranquilo de voz-. Puedes continuar.

- No cambian de apariencia. El Carlisle que conociste ayer es el mismo que yo conocí hace un año y el mismo que conoció el bisabuelo de Billy, mi padre. No tienen las mismas necesidades biológicas que tenemos tu y yo para vivir. No necesitan beber agua o comer alimento. Tampoco necesitan del mismo descanso que nosotros. En realidad la única necesidad básica que tienen es la de saciar su sed.

- ¿Sed de qué? – inquirió.

- De sangre – le respondí.

- Entonces si ellos no envejecen, no salen al sol, no tienen sangre, pero se alimentan de ella, creo que solo hay una cosa que puedan ser – dedujo sin alterarse.

- Sí- dije e hice una vampiros.

Edward se mordió el labio y se quedó pensativo. No se veía preocupado si quiera y me preguntaba que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

- Edward, ¿crees lo que te digo?

- No estoy seguro. ¿Porqué me mentirías o porque desperdiciarías tu tiempo tratando de convencerme de algo así si no fuera cierto? – observó.

- Pero no estás convencido del todo – dije -. Eso es normal...

- ¿Porqué estas aquí si ellos son vampiros? - me interrumpió.

- Ellos no son como los demás vampiros. Ellos no se alimentan de humanos. Se que el color dorado de sus ojos se debe a que se alimentan solo de animales – le expliqué-. De todos modos puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites para meditarlo. Nadie te interrumpirá en tu habitación si así lo quieres. Incluso si no te sientes seguro en la casa podríamos conseguirte otro lugar donde te quedes mientras lo piensas.

- Bueno, tu confías lo suficiente en ellos y yo confío en Alice. Pero... ¿está bien si paso el resto del día en mi cuarto?

- Por supuesto. Les diré a los demás y nadie te molestará – le aseguré.

- Tu puedes ir y Alice también.

- Está bien. Alice y yo. Te llevaré la cena a tu cuarto.

Volví con los Cullen al laboratorio después de dejar a Edward en su cuarto, Alice ya les había contado todo.

- Entonces, ¿si me cree? – le pregunté a Alice.

- No lo sé, no leo mentes, solo se que decidirá quedarse- me contestó.

- Por un momento pensé que Jasper estaba cerca. Se veía demasiado tranquilo. No se si habrá creído lo que le dije.

- Todo estará bien. Ahora es mejor que vayas con Carlisle.

- Espera Bella - me llamó Rose -. Averigüé lo que me pediste. Aquí está. Elizabeth Masen, la madre Edward murió hace ocho meses. De listeriosis. Fue el primer brote en el que estuvo Edward, por alimentos contaminados.

- Por eso no quiso decírmelo – susurró Alice.

- ¿Le habías preguntado por su madre? – pregunté.

- Sí, pero evadió el tema y no volví a mencionarlo.

- No es extraño – observó Rose-. Quiero decir, él sobrevivió y ella no. Debe ser doloroso.

- Sí, muy doloroso – dije pensando que tal vez por eso él estaba así. Debía haberle afectado mucho lo de su madre.

- También supe que su padre murió antes de que él naciera, en un accidente de trabajo. Se llamaba Anthony. Ambos eran hijos únicos, así que no tiene tíos.

- ¿Abuelos? – pregunté.

- Los dos abuelos paternos, viven o vivían en Virginia y de los abuelos maternos no sé nada.

- Pobre Edward. Estaba solo, viajando solo – dijo Alice.

- Sí. Pobre chico- concordó Rosalie - . ¿Tiene alguna importancia eso para su historial o solo...?

- No, solo quería saber si tenía familia. Se me hizo extraño que anduviera solo e igual que Alice, pensé que era algo de lo que no quería hablar, por lo menos de momento. Ahora será mejor que vaya con Carlisle- dije y fui a buscarlo.

Carlisle ya había estado analizando los la información que le había dejado y la que había obtenido del análisis preliminar de Edward.

- No encuentro nada particular, nada fuera de lo común. Parece estar bien y normal. Lo único que nos puede servir es que a lo que dijo que a partir de los quince años empezó a ser sensible a infecciones y la fluctuación de peso que ha tenido desde entonces, pero aún así por su edad la variación en el peso podrían no significar nada – explicó Carlisle.

- Entonces por lo pronto solo tenemos su sensibilidad a las infecciones, parece no tener problema desde hace un año en adelante. Tal vez también eso haya sido coincidencia. Quizás simplemente estaba bajo de defensas.

- Bella, aún así creo que deberías tomar tus precauciones. No encontramos nada de lo que pudiera contagiarte, pero si lo que buscamos es un virus que no podemos detectar es mejor que te protejas. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, se lo explicaré.

- No creo que se lo tome a mal.

- Carlisle...

- Sí.

- Quizás no podamos identificar el virus como lo hacemos con lo demás, pero tal vez podamos hacerlo de otra forma. Al menos saber si lo tiene. Sabemos el efecto que tiene y si él lo tiene su sangre debe estar contaminada, si se la administramos a algún sujeto de prueba se contagiará, ya sabemos que síntomas buscar.

- Bien pensado. Pero necesitaremos su autorización para eso porque tendremos que sacarle más sangre, yo mientras buscaré sujetos de prueba compatibles con su tipo de sangre.

- No si sea el mejor momento ahora. Está en su cuarto probablemente tratando se decidir si estoy loca o no – le comenté a Carlisle-. Dije que iría a verlo para la cena. Le preguntaré a Alice si es buena idea decirle cuando vaya a verlo. Mientras tanto pasaré esto en limpio.

- Espero encontrar algo pronto porque además de eso no tenemos otra cosa que hacer mas que estarlo observando y esperar a que algo suceda.

- Hay otra cosa que debes saber Carlisle.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó.

- Rose descubrió que la madre de Edward murió hace ocho meses en el primer brote en el que estuvo y no tenía más familia, creo que eso lo afectó mucho y creo que esa es la razón por la que...

- Está así. Al principio no sabíamos si así era o si había alguna razón. Le preguntamos a Jasper y nos dijo que Edward se sentía triste y culpable, pero que lo peor ya lo había pasado, los sentimientos ya no eran tan violentos. Hay que cuidarlo de todos modos, debe haber pasado por mucho y apenas tiene diecisiete.

- ¿Sabes porqué se siente bien con Alice? – inquirí - Aún después de hablar con él dijo que confiaba en ella.

- No lo sé – respondió sinceramente Carlisle -. Alice fue por él porque vio que no necesitaría ayuda para convencerlo, de hecho vio que le llevaría menos tiempo convencerlo si iba ella sola. Jasper dice que se siente bien cuando ve a Alice, que lo alegra verla, pero no es que le guste, tal vez le recuerde a alguien.

- Vaya, si que es un misterio – murmuré.

- Sin duda.

Salí y mientras cruzaba la puerta repetí en mi mente _Sí, es un misterio_ y recordé sus ojos semiocultos que ya empezaban a intrigarme. Lo cual, por supuesto, era una tontería.

Al final del día Alice me acompañó a la cocina donde estaba Rose que nos había preparado la cena cuidando de no hacer ruido. Nadie había andado por la casa en todo el día para no hacerle ruido a Edward. Después de dejarme la cena lista Rosalie regresó al laboratorio.

- ¿Porqué nunca me han dejado prepararme yo misma nada? – me quejé en voz baja con Alice.

- Es que así nos gusta.

- ¿Les gusta? Siempre pensé que sería una molestia si nunca cocinaban para ustedes.

Alice se rió.

- Precisamente por eso. No tenemos muchos como ustedes por aquí. Quiero decir que ninguno de nosotros, a excepción de Carlisle, tiene mucha oportunidad de convivir con humanos. Aquí nunca ha habido niños a los cuales lavarles las manos, obligarlos a comer sus vegetales, darles aceite de bacalao a la fuerza ni cosas de esas. ¿Porqué crees que nos peleamos por hacerte de comer? La pasta amarga fue de Emmet – lo descubrió Alice.

- ¿Emmet?

- Ajá. Lo intentó – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros -. Ni si quiera porque Rose le ayudó. Ella en particular disfruta que estés aquí, bueno disfruta de tener alguien a quien cuidar. Te extrañó cuando nos fuimos. Pregúntale a Jasper, pero con ella has como que no sabes nada.

- De acuerdo. Al menos ahora entiendo su cambio de actitud.

- Ella es así, pero te la irás ganando. Bueno, ve a llevarle de cenar a Edward. No olvides lo que te dijo Carlisle, él lo entenderá. Es un encanto aunque no hable mucho y eso. A Rose ya le gusta.

- Supongo.

- Ya viene – dijo Alice al salir.

Edward se apareció en la puerta de la cocina antes de que yo pudiera subir con las cosas.

- Deberías ponerte bien eso si lo necesitas – dijo señalando mi indumentaria. Aún no me había puesto los guantes y traía colgando el tapabocas.

- No es que sean necesarias, son solo precauciones.

- ¿Tengo algo que pueda contagiarte? – preguntó con voz seria.

- No que sepamos, pero como aún no sabemos exactamente que es lo que buscamos...

- ¿Debo evitar tener contacto contigo?

- No. Es probable que esto sea un virus y no puede vivir fuera de algún organismo vivo, no por mucho tiempo. Ya te lo dije, esto es solo precaución.

- Mmmh ... Bella yo, preferiría cenar sólo – confesó.

- Claro – contesté confundida -, como quieras. Pero, ah, Edward quería saber si estaría bien que te tomara algunas muestras de sangre antes de que cenaras.

Lo pensó un momento y finalmente contestó.

- Está bien.

Me preguntaba si tendría algo que ver con lo que le había dicho esa tarde porque antes había dicho que podíamos ir a su cuarto Alice y yo. Si era eso, lo lógico sería que quisiera evitarlos a ellos, no a _mí_. Después de llevarle su sangre a Carlisle me fui a dormir pensando en eso, bueno, quizás tan solo quería su espacio para pensar.

Al siguieente día Edward preguntó si podía almorzar en su habitación y se llevó su comida arriba. Ahora si era evidente que trataba de evitarme porque yo era la única que lo iba a acompañar. Cuando terminó bajó al laboratorio, me saludó normalmente y dejó que tomara todos sus signos de nuevo. Volvía a ser el mismo de la mañana anterior.

Carlisle había administrado la sangre de Edward a los sujetos de prueba y les daba seguimiento. Ya los había infectado y luego les aplicaría antibióticos para ver como reaccionaban. Yo le hacía a Edward pruebas de su función respiratoria, después de lo cual lo dejé corriendo en una caminadora mientras una computadora grababa el monitoreo de su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración. De nuevo tenía la sensación constantemente su mirada sobre mí. Cuando terminó se dio un baño y regresó. Ahora tendría que hacerles pruebas de alergia. Mientras hacía esto por fin decidió hablarme.

- Bella.

- ¿Sí?

- Sobre lo que dijiste ayer.

- Ajá – me puse de frente a él.

- Hablabas en serio, ¿verdad?

- Muy en serio – le aseguré.

- Pues por mi no hay problema, entonces.

- ¿Estás seguro? – insistí.

- Sí, ¿te sorprende?

- Un poco.

- ¿Porqué si tu también estás aquí?

- Sí, pero, bueno. Yo sabía lo que ellos eran desde antes, además que yo estaba relacionada con... cosas como estas – le expliqué y en su rostro se reflejó la duda que mi respuesta le había hecho surgir, pero no preguntó nada más al respecto.

- ¿Porqué ellos no se me acerca?

- Porque pensamos que después de saber lo que eran te podrías asustar. Ahora que ya lo sabes y que pareces entenderlo debes saber ciertas cosas como que debes evitar acercarte demasiado y ser extremadamente cuidadoso con que se vean expuesto a tu sangre. Luchan contra una necesidad natural, no es bueno tentar la suerte de ellos ni la de nosotros. A ninguno le gustaría que nos pasara algo por una imprudencia.

- ¿Qué es acercarse demasiado?

- Abrazarlos, por ejemplo.

- ¿Para los demás sería un problema esto que tu haces?

- Para Carlisle no, es doctor y está acostumbrado a trabajar con sangre humana de forma cotidiana.

- ¿Te incomodaría a ti eso?

- No – susurró y después de eso ya no dijo nada.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté después de un rato.

- Sí – fue toda su respuesta y nos quedamos en silencio... de nuevo.

De nuevo comí sola y luego fui con Carlisle y se confirmó que ya había infectado tanto los sujetos experimentales y los del grupo de control para poder compararlos después. Ya todos daban señales de la infección. Empezamos a administrarle el medicamento para ver si había diferencia entre unos y otros.

Terminando eso salimos a la sala de juntas y vinos a Edward sentado ahí, esperándonos.

- Carlisle – dijo Edward levantándose antes de que pudiéramos decir algo - . ¿Podría hablar contigo?

- Claro, Edward. ¿Aquí?

- ¿Podría ser en privado? - pidió Edward. De nuevo me evitaba. ¿Qué le había hecho?

- Por supuesto. Por aquí. Te veré después Bella.

Fui a ver a Alice y estuvimos platicando. Después de un rato le dije que pensaba que Edward me evitaba. Alice no dijo nada, pero cerró los ojos y se concentró, cuando los abrió me vio y me dijo que no lo tomara personal, que debía tratar de entenderlo. Pero no terminó de hablar cuando Carlisle entró.

- Bella. Ven, por favor – me pidió y yo lo seguí, íbamos de nuevo hacia la sala de juntas.

- Bella, Edward me ha hecho una petición especial – dijo Carlisle mientras caminábamos solos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pidió? – pregunté intrigada.

- Bueno, Edward me pidió que fuera yo quien lo atendiera directamente.

Me detuve al escuchar aquello.

- Entiendo que quiera que tu lo atiendas, pero por la forma en que lo dices debe ser también que ... no quiere que sea yo quien lo trate.

Carlisle asintió.

- No te lo tomes a pecho Bella. Tal vez tenga que ver con que eres mujer. Tampoco sabemos aún porque se siente bien con Alice, puede haber muchas razones que no entendemos. Tu misma me dijiste ayer que la pérdida de su madre podría haberle afectado. Así que no creo que esto sea algo personal contigo.

- Sí, está bien. No hay problema – dije recobrando la naturalidad sonriéndole-. Te pasaré el resultado de las pruebas que le hice hoy para que puedas seguir mañana.

- ¿Segura que estás bien, Bella?

- Segura. Tienes razón y si se siente más cómodo contigo creo que es bueno.

Esa noche de nuevo Edward había hecho que me durmiera pensando en él - por tercera noche consecutiva -, pensando en cual era la razón por la que no quisiera que yo lo atendiera. El que yo fuera mujer sería una razón entendible, pero sentía que no era eso. Me evitaba incluso para comer, ¿qué razón podría haber para eso? En fin, ya tendría que ver como salían las cosas mañana. Yo tendría que mostrarme con naturalidad ante todos y sobre todo ante él, como si nada hubiera pasado.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Fue extraño publicar el capítulo anterior y a los pocos días ver noticias de una epidemia en México (en el estado de México) y pocos días después tener que salir con cubrebocas (vivo en Monterrey, así que aquí fue hasta después que se dio la alerta) No pensé que fuera necesario dejar la historia porque ya la había empezado desde antes y no creo (y espero) que haya nada que pudiera molestar a alguien con la situación presente.

De nuevo, por favor reviews y gracias por los que han dejado.

Próximo capítulo: Un obsequio inesperado y Edward y Bella encerrados en la misma habitación, ¿porqué?


	5. No soy como ellos

Aqui les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste. Por supuesto los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo 5. No soy como ellos**

Estaba en el área de estudio ambiental, a las 7:30 matando el tiempo esperando a que todo pasara y curiosa por saber como eran esos personajes que nunca conocería. Si Jacob se enteraba sería capaz de venir por mí y llevarme por la fuerza.

Yo me había hecho el propósito de no enojarme, indignarme ni sentirme mal por el hecho de que Edward no quisiera que yo lo atendiera porque si solo fingía Jasper lo sabría y eso solo lo empeoraría. Las cosas no iban tan mal. Podía seguir viendo a Edward como el chico que conocí cuando llegó... excepto cuando estaba presente. Procuraba no verlo si no era necesario, tratando que no fuera obvio y dejaba para la noche, cuando estaba sola, todos los sentimientos negativos. En general conservaba mi ánimo, pero no podía evitar de vez en cuanto fugas de enojo y frustración.

En las dos semanas que habían transcurrido desde entonces quedó confirmado que Edward tenía el ignoto, pero por alguna razón no lo había afectado como al resto de las personas. Aún estábamos en duda y nadie quería proponer la forma más rápida de proceder. Infectarlo y antes de que la enfermedad avanzara administrarle antibióticos, solo para estudiar como reaccionaba su cuerpo tanto a la enfermedad como al medicamento. En teoría no debía pasarle nada, recuperarse rápidamente. Ese era el problema. En teoría. Mientras tanto se seguía llevando un record diario de Edward y de cómo se desarrollaba. Era muy bueno corriendo, tenía muy buena resistencia y velocidad. En general su resistencia física era superior a la promedio, era la de un deportista solo que sin serlo. Le gustaba correr, pero solo por hobby, nunca estuvo en ningún equipo ni entrenó. Mientras tanto yo era la única en andar a todos lados con el vestido de aislamiento y mascarilla, los demás solo usaban la capa de laboratorio.

No se supone que sea algo bueno el saber que una persona se pusiera tensa con mi sola presencia, pero en este caso el que Jasper me dijera que eso sucedía con Edward me hizo sentir mejor por contradictorio que fuera. Igual que se alegraba al ver a Alice, la tensión que sentía al verme debería ser por algo diferente a mí misma porque había preguntado por mí un día que no nos habíamos visto. Eso era un alivio ahora que teníamos que estar los dos encerrados en el laboratorio. Habíamos pasado dos noches abajo, él en su particular y yo en el área de estudio ambiental donde me habían llevado un colchón. Esto último él no lo sabía.

Trataba de concentrarme en lo que leía cuando oí ruido en el pastillo y me levanté. Oí como unos pasos se dirigían hacia la sala de juntas. Edward iba para allá y si no veía a nadie subiría. Sin pensarlo dos veces salí.

- Aquí estás – dijo sorprendido porque no esperaba verme, Edward no sabía que yo había estado durmiendo ahí abajo.

- Sí, ¿a dónde ibas? – pregunté.

- Quiero ver a Carlisle.

- Debe estar ocupado, más tarde bajará.

- Necesito decirle algo – dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.

- Yo voy – dije, adelantándome y deteniéndolo con la mano -. Deberías volver a tu habitación. Ya sabes que te necesitamos ahí.

- Está bien – dijo y dio media vuelta.

Caminé en dirección a la sala de juntas para que me creyera mientras trataba de pensar alguna excusa creíble de porque Carlisle no podría ir en ese momento. Había pasado unos minutos ahí cuando escuché de nuevo a Edward. ¡Rayos¡ Salí para encontrarlo, pero ya venia más cerca de lo que creí al principio.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó

- Nada. Carlisle tardará un poco en venir. Vamos a tu habitación.

- No, quiero ver a Carlisle ahora – dijo siguiendo su camino a la sala de juntas.

- Edward, por favor, espera – sabía que en una carrera no le ganaría -. Carlisle está ocupado. Si de veras es urgente se lo diré.

- No – de detuvo - Quiero saber que es lo que pasa.

- No pasa nada.

- ¿Porqué no hay nadie aquí si nunca está solo? Solo estás tu, en un cuarto donde nunca entras y ahora no quieres que suba

Ahora estábamos en la sala de juntas y no podría convencerlo de que sus sospechas eran infundadas, pero bastaría con convencerlo de regresar a su habitación por unas horas. De reojo medí la distancia entre nosotros y la puerta y que tan rápido podría llegar hasta ahí para bloquear la entrada si era necesario. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave y a Edward le habían ocultado la suya, tal vez ya se habría dado cuenta y no sabía que tanto se oiría el ruido si se ponía a golpearla. No tenía una complexión atlética tenía cierta condición, gracias a que Jacob me había llevado consigo siempre que podía, aún así sabía que eso no sería suficiente para detener a Edward y el sí sería capaz de quitarme mi llave.

- De acuerdo, pero en tu habitación.

- Prefiero aquí.

- ¿Si te lo prometo? ¿Volveremos ahora si te lo prometo?

Si decía que no tendría que acceder a decírselo ahí mismo, era mejor a que insistiera en salir, pero no alcanzó a contestar porque fuimos interrumpidos por la inesperada entrada de Alice.

- Edward. Deberías estar en tu cuarto – dijo Alice. Esperaba que le hiciera caso, porque Edward solía ser más complaciente con Alice - . ¡Rayos! tengo que volver. Bella, llévalo y no suban por nada.

Salió de nuevo y cerró con llave otra vez.

- Vamos – le dije Edward esperando a que él diera el primer paso. Pero entonces se escuchó un ruido afuera y mi reacción inmediata fue tomar la mano de Edward y jalarlo. Quedamos sentados en el suelo, con la espalda a la pared y le cubrí la boca con la otra mano.

Ya no se escuchó nada más probablemente no había sido nada, pero seguía presionando la mano de Edward. Pensé que era injusto para él estar en peligro y no saberlo. Yo sabía, de cierta forma, donde me estaba metiendo cuando acepté ir con Carlisle. Tuve tiempo pensarlo antes de venir aquí, conocía el riesgo y lo acepté. No fue así con Edwad, él no sabía lo que los Cullen eran, sino hasta después de llegar y aún no sabía todos los peligros a los que estaba expuesto.

Estaba segura de que en ese momento podía ver la expresión de espanto en mi rostro porque en mi mano sentí como había contenido la respiración. Por lo menos ahora él debía saber que afuera había peligro. Después de un minuto relajé mi mano advirtiéndole con la mirada que no debía hacer ruido y él asintió.

- Regresemos – susurró.

Mi corazón aún no volvía a su ritmo normal mientras caminábamos de regreso y Edward no dejaba de mirarme de soslayo. Yo iba apagando las luces a nuestro paso. Seguramente era absurdo, pero así me sentía mejor, como si estuviera más oculta.

- Lávate las manos, por favor. No me moveré de aquí – me pidió en cuanto entramos a su habitación y así lo hice después de apagar aquella luz también.

Mientras me lavaba las manos vi la silueta de Edward a la luz de los monitores, que era la única luz que había ahora, como juntaba algunas cosas y se acercaba a mí de nuevo.

- Ponte esto – me pidió mientras me daba un traje de aislamiento, el tapabocas y los guantes.

Solo tomé las cosas sin responder. En ese momento iba a acceder a lo que él quisiera. Edward se giró y esperó a que yo terminara, lo que me hizo sonreír porque además de estar oscuro no necesitaba quitarme la ropa. Me acerqué a él y volteó a donde yo estaba. Vi la sombra de su brazo señalando la cama y me senté, él hizo lo mismo en el suelo, frente a mí.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. Fue ... la sorpresa. Ya estoy bien.

- Puedes comenzar – dijo.

- Bien. Son visitas inesperadas – quería ser sincera con él y aquella visita era inesperada en el sentido de que no teníamos la _esperanza_ de que vinieran.

Una de las ventajas del don de Alice era prever cosas como esas. Nos había advertido sobre la llegada de la singular visita que recibirían. Al principio yo no entendía porque eso los preocupaba tanto. Cuando Alice volvió a hablar después de haberse quedado con la mirada perdida por un momento dijo las palabras que arrancaron a Jasper y Carlisle una mirada de espanto: los vulturis. La única que no reaccionó así fui yo porque no tenía idea de que significaba eso. Estábamos en el área de análisis viral cuando sucedió aquello.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? – preguntó Carlisle.

- Vienen para acá. Llegarán en ... tres días.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – preguntó Jasper que rápidamente se había levantado para abrazar a su esposa.

- No lo sé. Solo dicen que vienen de parte de Aro. "_De tu amigo Aro"_. Esas son sus palabras exactas.

- Entonces vienen conmigo – dijo Carlisle.

- ¿Se ve que ataquen a alguien? – pregunta de nuevo Jasper

- No. No veo que ataquen a nadie. Eso lo vería, así que supongo que vienen pacíficamente.

Carlisle se relajó un poco.

- Voy por los demás. Mientras intenta ver algo más Alice.

Yo quería preguntar que pasaba, pero en cuanto salió Carlisle Alice cerró los ojos de nuevo y Jasper se quedó frente a ella con las manos sobre sus hombros con toda su atención puesta en ella. Los demás no tardaron en estar ahí. Cuando Alice abrió los ojos de nuevo dijo que no había de que preocuparse y fuimos todos a la sala de juntas.

- ¿Qué es lo que vio Alice? – preguntó Emmett.

- Les diré lo que vi antes de que empiecen a preguntar cosa por cosa. – empezó a dos miembros de la guardia vulturi aquí. Fuera de la casa. Decían que venían de parte de Aro, utilizaban las palabras "_de tu amigo Aro"_, por lo que Carlisle piensa que vienen para hablar con él. Intenté ver más y veo que traen algo. Dicen que es un presente, pero no puedo ver que sea, es algo grande. No veo que suceda ninguna confrontación. Si vinieran dispuestos a atacar ya lo habrían decidido y lo vería. No veo nada más. Creo que solo basta no darles motivos.

Cuando terminó de hablar todos se miraron entre sí y finalmente terminaron por ver a Carlisle. Esperaban a que él dijera algo porque todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que finalmente habló.

- Hay que corresponderles entonces. Si su intención es ser pacíficos haremos todo para que sigan con ella.

- Bella y Edward – señaló Jasper.

- ¿Entrarían a la casa si los invitamos Alice?

Alice cerró de nuevo los ojos.

- No. No entran – contestó ella.

- Entonces bastará con que los ocultemos y será necesario eliminar su aroma de la casa, podrían percibirlo desde afuera.

- ¿Es todo? – quiso saber Emmett - ¿Qué tal si cambian de parecer?

- Si Aro los ha enviado pacíficamente cumplirán sus órdenes. Solo no hay que incitarlos ni tentarlos.

- Carlisle tiene razón, así son ellos. – concordó Jasper-. Aman las reglas. No desobedecerán a Aro

- Entonces prepararé donde pueda dormir Bella aquí abajo. Si queremos eliminar su aroma de la casa será mejor que no permanezcan allá más tiempo – comentó Rosalie.

- Rose tiene razón – dijo Esme –. Yo comenzaré a limpiar arriba.

- Háganlo, por favor – dijo Carlisle y después me vio a mí, que solo había estado escuchando -. Alice, por favor, explícale todo a Bella.

- ¿Y Edward? – preguntó Jasper.

- No lo sé. Tal vez sea mejor que no lo sepa, apenas hace unos días que sabe que vive entre vampiros, como para decirle esto también. A él podremos inventarle alguna excusa para mantenerlo aquí abajo.

Todos salimos y Alice me explicó quienes eran los vulturis de vuelta en el área de análisis viral. Eran una especie de clan vampírico que controlaba o gobernaba de cierta forma a los vampiros, sobre todas las cosas vigilaban que la existencia de los vampiros no fuera conocida por los humanos. Por supuesto ellos se alimentaban de sangre humana, por eso Carlisle no quería que pudieran percibir el aroma de Edward o el mío. Pero eso iba más allá de que pudieran querer matarnos por ser apetecibles, sino porque nosotros sabíamos sobre su existencia. Si los vulturis sabían eso exigirían que se nos eliminara y si los Cullen se negaban ellos mismos realizarían nuestra ejecución junto con la de ellos. Aún si se les lograba explicar las razones que habían llevado a Carlisle a revelar su secreto y ellos las aceptaban exigirían nuestra muerte cuando ya no fuéramos necesarios. De modo que era esencial que no se conociera nuestra presencia ahí.

A Edward le había dicho Carlisle que queríamos monitorearlo por algunos días de forma constante, incluso mientras dormía y él consintió. Rosalie y Esme habían bajado todas mis cosas y decidieron ponerme en la sección de estudio ambiental que era la que menos se usaba y que permanecía cerrada con llave para que Edward no pudiera entrar ahí por accidente o por simple curiosidad pues preguntaría.

El día de la llegada de los temidos vulturis llegó y después de las 6 de la tarde recibí órdenes de no salir del área que me habían asignado. Alice se hubiera quedado con nosotros, pero preguntarían por ella. De alguna manera el tal Aro sabía que ellos eran seis y preguntarían por el sexto miembro si solo veían cinco, de modo que tenían que estar todos en la casa cuando llegaran.

Así había terminado encerrada con Edward ahí abajo y ahora tenía que pensar como explicarle las cosas. Esperaba que su reacción fuera la misma que cuando le había dicho que los Cullen eran vampiros, porque sería un problema ahora si no era así.

- Bien. Son visitas inesperadas – había empezado a decirle a Edward dudando en cuanto a que tanto decirle -. No son humanos y no son vegetarianos como los Cullen.

- ¿No vegetarianos?

Recordé que no habíamos utilizado esa palabra frente a él.

- Así se llaman los Cullen, porque solo se alimentan de animales. Pero los visitantes de hoy no son así y es mejor que no sepan que estemos aquí.

- ¿Eso era todo?

- ¿Todo? Afuera hay vampiros a los cuales no les importaría matarnos ¿y crees que no es razón suficiente?

- Me refiero a que somos solo dos: tu y yo. ¿Es difícil que se resistan a matarnos a nosotros dos cuando hay seis vampiros vigilándonos si hay mucha más gente en Forks?

- Entiendo a donde vas. Sí, hay más – admití-. Su sed no es la única razón por la que son un peligro. Se supone que los vampiros no deben revelar su existencia a los humanos, como los Cullen han hecho con nosotros. Si se enteraran ...

- Los vampiros malos se enojan.

- Exacto. El problema sería para nosotros y para ellos también.

- Entonces es cierto todo esto.

- Sí. Aún lo dudabas, ¿verdad?

- El que te digan que gente que conoces son vampiros no es algo de todos los días. Me convencí de que eras sincera cuando me dijiste aquello, pero es algo que te lleva tiempo asimilar.

- Por eso pensaron que era mejor no decirte esto si no era necesario que lo supieras. Aquí abajo estamos seguros.

- Hubiera preferido que lo hicieran – dijo sentido más que enojado.

- Yo también lo preferiría si fuera tu, pero no puedo culparlos por querer protegerte – intenté defender la decisión que habían tomado.

No dijo nada por unos minutos.

- ¿Estás molesto? – pregunté.

- No, no lo estoy – respondió y sus palabras sonaban sinceras.

- Hace un momento pensé que tendría que usar la fuerza para retenerte– le confesé riéndome y él también lo hizo. No recordaba si antes nos habíamos reído juntos.

- Habría sido interesante.

De nuevo se quedó en silencio con la mirada en el piso o eso creía, estaba demasiado oscuro para estar segura.

- Bella – habló después de unos minutos -. ¿Crees que Carlisle tarde mucho?

- No lo sé, ¿porqué? – quizás lo de querer llamar a Carlisle no era solo una excusa para salir.

- Porque no me estoy sintiendo bien.

- ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué tienes?

- Después de la comida me empecé a sentir un poco mareado y con dolor de cabeza, era ligero al principio pero aumenta.

- ¿Algo más? – pregunté mientras prendía la luz de nuevo y empezaba a buscar en los cajones.

- Creo que es todo.

- ¿Calor o cansancio?

- Un poco de cansancio, calor no.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde media mañana.

- Abre la boca – pedí y le puse el termómetro.

Me dirigí a ver sus registros de temperatura del día. Estaba ligeramente por encima de lo normal en él, pero apenas un poco arriba, nada significativo en sí. Tomé la jeringa y fui de nuevo con él, le quité el termómetro y vi la temperatura. La misma de los registros.

- ¿Es muy intenso el dolor de cabeza? – pregunté.

- Puedo soportarlo.

- No quiero que lo soportes, solo quiero saber que darte y te haré un análisis para ver si tienes alguna infección.

- ¿Más sangre?

- Me temo que sí – suspiré -. Siéntate aquí – señalé su cama palmeándola.

- No tengo problema con eso y cuando tu lo hiciste fue la última vez que me sacaron – dijo mientras se levantaba del piso.

- Nos interesa Edward y no queremos que padezcas si no es necesario.

- Está bien, pero podemos esperar a Carlisle – insistió.

¿De nuevo? ¿Acaso no confiaba en mí para algo que ya me había visto hacer?

- Sólo es un análisis de sangre Edward. No es algo difícil.

- Lo sé, pero preferiría que lo hiciera Carlisle.

- De acuerdo. Mientras te daré algo para la cabeza.

Había decidido no enfadarme por eso, así que respiré profundo mientras dejaba la jeringa al lado de la cama y le acerqué una pastilla y agua. Apenas había dejado el vaso en su lugar cuando escuché un leve quejido. Me giré para verlo y vi como se mecía incómodo intentando mantenerse erguido.

- ¿Qué te duele? – pregunté mientras caminaba hacia él, le puse una mano en la espalda y me incliné para verlo.

- Nada, no es nada – dijo, su rostro estaba controlado, pero tenía la sensación de que mentía y como prueba estuvo que apretó los labios.

- Eso no es nada. Dime que te duele – le ordené.

- Las piernas, eso es todo.

- ¿Qué tipo de dolor?

No me contestó.

- ¡Edward!

- Las articulaciones – contestó a regañadientes -. Como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio.

- Será mejor que no esperemos a Carlisle para el análisis - dije tomando de nuevo la jeringa que había dejado.

- No. Puedo esperar – dijo, pero apretaba la orilla de la cama con las manos.

- ¡Edward! – dije exasperada soltando la jeringa de nuevo y con una mano le tomé la cara y con la otra me quité el tapabocas para que pudiera ver bien mi expresión, que viera que hablaba en serio - Es solo un análisis. Ya te he sacado sangre antes y hecho estos análisis antes, así que...

No me dejó terminar. Se paró rápidamente y caminó alejándose de mí.

- ¡Dije que no y ahora sal de aquí! – dijo autoritariamente pero sin levantar la voz.

- Esto es absurdo – dije mientras me acercaba y él se volvió a verme.

- ¡Ponte eso al menos! – ordenó en el mismo tono al tiempo que él mismo tomaba el tapabocas y me cubría la nariz y la boca con él - ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?!

- ¿Esto? – pregunté tomando de nuevo el tapabocas con la mano. Tomé aire. Había tenid su rostro cerca solo unos segundos, pero había bastado para ver lo que desde su llegaba me había intrigado. Su movimiento había sido tan rápido que no se percató que se había acercado mucho a mí, su rostro apenas arriba del mío y la luz de las lámparas le iluminaba directamente el rostro. Su frente había quedado despejada del cabello que generalmente la cubría y pude ver sus ojos. Sí, eran verdes, pero no verdes claros. Eran de un verde intenso, verde olivo. No se tornaron más claros, como sucede generalmente a la luz directa. A pesar de tener la luz sobre ellos su tono era de un verde denso. Por un segundo me quedé viendo aquellos ojos tan peculiares y bellos, pero solo fue un segundo y volví a la realidad. Estábamos discutiendo sobre algo. Sacudí la cabeza. Edward ya me había soltado y daba un paso para atrás.- Esto es...

De nuevo me lo puso, claramente enfadad y se alejó caminando hacia atrás.

- ¡Sal de aquí! – gritó -. ¡Tu no eres como ellos!

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamé confundida y enfadada, ¿cómo ellos? ¿De modo que de esto se trataba todo? - ¡¿Que no soy vampiro?!

- ¡Sí! – contestó gritando de nuevo y me dio la espalda. No lo podía creer. No era suficientemente buen para él como lo eran ellos. A pesar de ser brillante entre los humanos no era fuerte, rápida, inteligente, hermosa ni inmortal como los vampiros. Resultaba que era poca cosa para atenderlo incluso en lo más sencillo. Al demonio con lo de no enfadarme. ¿Qué sentido tenía aquello? - ¡Ellos no se enferman y tu si!

Al escuchar eso me quedé congelada en mi sitio sin saber que responder. Todo estaba muy claro... ahora. Todo mi enojo se desvaneció y no supe lo que sentí, solo el aturdimiento. Luego mi mente volvió para conectar varias cosas. Podía recordar mis palabras en las cocina "_soy la mas propensa a enfermarse aquí_". Edward, a su manera, intentaba protegerme y yo se lo había estado reclamando. Hubiera querido explicarle que no tenía porque preocuparse por eso, que estaba exagerando las cosas, pero tal vez no me haría caso, por lo menos no de momento.

- Lo siento – fue todo lo que pudé a decir.

- Por favor, sal – me pidió en voz baja -. Me quedaré aquí. Estaré bien, si esto es muy fuerte y no puedo esperar a que regresen te lo diré.

Seguí sin moverme.

- Te lo prometo.

Para los dos era lo mejor que podía hacer. Me fui a mi cuarto en silencio con la esperanza de que Edward no empeorara mientras bajaban los Cullen. Me quedé ahí en silencio, en la oscuridad mientras esperaba. La espera no fue larga porque unos minutos después escuché que bajaban.

- ¿Bella? – llamó Alice.

Salí inmediatamente y ya los tenía enfrente. Carlisle y el resto de los Cullen venían detrás de Alice.

- Carlisle, Edward te necesita. No se siente bien.

- Ya estoy allá – dijo y desapareció. Era la primera vez que se movían a velocidad no humana frente a mí.

- ¿Qué es lo qué tiene? – preguntaron preocupados varios a la vez.

- No lo sé – respondí y vi que no era la respuesta que esperaban y me dirigí a Alice-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá arriba?

- Te contaré y mientras tanto Jasper y Emmett van a ver donde poner lo que trajeron.

Entramos de nuevo a mi cuarto temporal y encendí la luz.

- Me dieron un susto – reclamó Alice.

- ¿Yo? Fue Edward. Se sintió mal y quiso ir a buscar a Carlisle.

- Por eso no pude preverlo – concluyó Alice – ¿Se lo dijiste?

- Si, no le expliqué que eran los vulturis, pero le dije que había "vampiros malos" – utilicé el mismo término que él – allá arriba y que teníamos que permanecer abajo. Pero antes de eso, cuando todavía estábamos en la sala de juntas escuché un ruido y me espanté, lo jalé dispuesta a arrastrarlo de regreso.

- Lo siento – dijo Alice -. Fue uno de ellos. Eran dos: Felix y Caden. Nosotros ya los esperábamos fuera de la casa, en el frente porque no sería raro que los pudiéramos escuchar y menos por la forma en que venían. A todos les sorprendió que llegaran con vehículo tan grande, generalmente si tienen que conducir usan carros lujosos y rápidos. El que habló fue Felix, se presentaron y le dieron saludos a Carlisle de parte de Aro. De alguna manera Aro se enteró de lo que estábamos haciendo y quiso mostrarse amable con Carlisle enviándole un obsequio en muestra de su apoyo. Todos nos quedamos con la duda de eso, porque no es algo que los vulturis suelan hacer, pero tampoco suelen tener amigos como Carlisle. No sabemos si tienen segundas intenciones o si es tal como dijeron, pero por lo pronto no han decidido nada. De cualquier manera tendré que estar vigilando. Después de las presentaciones y las cortesías bajaron los presentes de Aro.

- ¿Qué eran? – pregunté con la curiosidad de saber que se regalaban los vampiros.

- Un equipo de resonancia magnética y un tomógrafo.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Pero como pudieron traer eso hasta acá?

- Son los vulturis, tienen los medios – explicó Alice con un gesto vago -. Fue entonces cuando vi que Edward tenía pensado subir y aproveché que Carlisle estaba admirando de cerca los obsequios para venir antes de que notaran mi ausencia. Me conformé con saber que Edward no subiría porque no podía estar vigilándolo en frente de ellos, lo habrían notado.

- Fue entonces lo del ruido – le recordé.

- Sí, ese fue Caden, el que venía con Felix. Parece ser nuevo en la guardia y no creo que dure mucho porque le gusta provocar e iniciar peleas, le gusta "jugar" – señaló Alice levantando las cejas-. Eso fue lo que hizo. No le caímos bien al tal Caden, pateó una roca " que le estorbaba" y le dio a uno de los árboles que rodea la casa derrumbándolo. Dijo haberlo sentido mientras se reía. Felix pidió disculpas por el comportamiento de su acompañante y se despidió cortésmente de todos, en especial de Carlisle que le envió saludos y agradecimientos a Aro. Esperamos que se alejaran lo suficiente para bajar.

- No notaron nada, entonces.

- Nada.

- ¿Y cómo van a bajar el equipo que trajeron?

- Por ahora lo están poniendo dentro de la casa. Ya veremos como se puede traer para acá. Ahora es tu turno de contarme. ¿Tuviste que golpear a Edward? – preguntó bromeando.

- No – dije en voz baja e hice una pausa mientras me acostaba en el suelo y Alice me imitó-. Pero me equivoqué con él Alice.

- ¿En qué?

- Se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y quería que se lo dijera y que llamara a Carlisle. Pensé que era solo el pretexto para intentar salir y forzarme a que le dijera que pasaba, porque sabía que algo pasaba, pero en realidad se sentía mal.

- ¿Se enojó?

- ¿Enojarse? No podría decir que se enojó tanto como que lo hice enojar. No quiso que le hiciera un análisis de sangre, yo insistí cuando se empezó a quejar más y le empecé a reclamar. Le grité y lo hice gritarme.

Alice solo se me quedó viendo. No me iba a interrumpir hasta que terminara, debía saber que lo solo necesitaba que me escuchara.

- Alice... La razón por la cual no quiere que lo atienda es porque cree que es un peligro para mí. Cree que me voy a enfermar si estoy cerca de él. Yo me hice toda clase de ideas sobre porque me "menospreciaba" y nunca vi la verdadera razón cuando en realidad es obvia. Empezó a evitarme de todas formas hasta después de que le dije lo que ustedes eran. Inmediatamente llegó a la lógica conclusión de que ustedes no pueden enfermarse, no puede contagiarlos, pero a mí si, que soy la única que podría correr peligro si me enfermara. Ustedes no porque son vampiros y a él no le afecta lo que sea que tenga.

- No te culpes por eso – me pidió Alice-. No creo que se debieran culpar ninguno de los dos. Son las circunstancias y nada más.

- Lo estuve meditando y por lo menos a él no puedo culparlo. Su actitud es exagerada, por supuesto, pero es entendible. Tuvo que ver morir a su madre y a otras personas de la misma enfermedad que no acabó con él, a partir de entonces ha estado vagando aquí y allá solo repitiendo la experiencia dos veces más. Debe ponerle los nervios de punta ver a alguien enfermo.

- Se siente culpable por sobrevivir. No es algo que quieras compartir, por eso no nos lo dijo a nadie.

- Por eso se pone tenso cuando yo aparezco.

- Tendremos que hablar con él – dijo Alice.

- No creo que sea el mejor momento.

- No – concordó conmigo – Será después, pero tenemos que explicarle.

- Será mejor que lo haga Carlisle y creo que será mejor que esto no salga de nosotros cuatro, creo que no le gustaría – opiné y después de unos segundos pregunté - ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Irías a ver como está Edward?

- En este instante – dijo levantándose -. ¿Quieres que te envíe a Jasper?

- Deja a Jasper en paz – dije riéndome sin mucha alegría.

- Ahora vuelvo. No te vayas.

- No lo haré – respondí y me quedé acurrucada sobre un costado esperando saber algo de Edward.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aqui estuvo.

Los ojos de Edward no son broma. Si conocí alguien con los ojos así y pensé ponérselos a mi Edward, bueno al Edward de este fic.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Reviews por favor, me animan mucho. Gracias a Aridenere y Rei-Hino, Miadharu28 y Nanymilan

Besos


End file.
